A Quien Más Quiero
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: Historia en tres partes de Ranma 1/2. ¡Ranma Saotome está harto de las trampas, los golpes y los problemas de sus molestas prometidas! La única forma de librarse de ellas es elegir a una y rechazar al resto pero, ¿a quién debe elegir? ¿Sería mejor escoger como esposa a la chica que más le quiera o a la que Ranma ame más? Si es así... ¡¿A quién quiere más Ranma!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes, lugares y partes de la trama pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, no a mí. Yo solo me he inventado esta disparatada historia.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia****: Esta historia surgió de un momento de desparrame mental y absurdez absoluta, leerla bajo vuestra responsabilidad fans de Ranma ½**

…

**..**

**.**

—**A quien más quiero****—**

**.**

**..**

…

**1.**

_La vuelta a casa del héroe trágico_.

—Ah…

Un quejido lastimoso avanzaba entre angustiosos jadeos por las calles de Nerima.

—Ah…

Era noche cerrada, apenas se veía alguna luz perdida en una ventana solitaria además de las farolas de la calle; nada más. Y era por eso que todo estaba en silencio. Las buenas gentes dormían profundamente, ni un alma vio aquella triste figura que se arrastraba por las calles desiertas, gimiendo y gruñendo de dolor, trastabillando mientras se esforzaba por ejercer control sobre sus pies, sus piernas; sus brazos… que eran dos pingajos llenos de arañazos y sin fuerza.

—Ah…

Nadie le habría reconocido de haberlo visto. _¡¿Cómo?! ¡No, no puede ser él! ¡El gran Ranma Saotome!_ Eso habrían dicho, confusos y estupefactos _¿Es realmente ese alfeñique que se arrastra a la orilla de la calzada, apoyándose con el hombro en el muro para evitar caerse al suelo?_

¿Qué le había pasado?

—Ah…

Sin duda, debió ser una batalla dura contra un rival temible y poderoso si fue capaz de dejar en ese estado tan lamentable al que se jactaba de ser el mejor artista marcial de Tokio. ¡Sin duda, debe ser una gran historia para contar! ¿Había ganado al menos? ¡¿En qué estado habrá quedado el otro?!

Su orgullosa trenza estaba casi desecha y algo húmeda por el sudor del esfuerzo, sus ropas desgarradas, apenas irreconocibles, apestaban a causa de los restos de comida y la sangre reseca. Una mueca de agotamiento salpicada de desidia gobernada los, en otro tiempo, fanfarrones rasgos del rostro del joven. Los nudillos descarnados, las piernas temblorosas, rasguños en casi cualquier rincón del cuerpo que quedara a la vista y ese lento y errático caminar; como si tuviera que parar a recuperarse cada vez que dejaba avanzar a uno de sus pies.

Y ese quejumbroso quejido que no cesaba…

—Ah…

Ranma caminaba de forma automática dejando que fuera su instinto el que le condujera hasta el dojo. Si hacía, aunque fuera, el mínimo esfuerzo por recordar la dirección algo se activaba en su cerebro y el dolor indescriptible volvía a aparecer en oleadas de abrasador delirio. No, su mente estaba anestesiada (¡Dulce inconsciencia!) y quería que permaneciera así hasta que hubiera llegado a casa y se hubiera metido en la cama. Con suerte caería en un sueño igual de profundo y podría postergar su sufrimiento un poco más.

—Ah…

A casa. Al dojo. Seguir avanzando. Sin dolor, ni pensamientos.

Creyó que lo conseguiría cuando sus ojos reconocieron las formas del portón, los trazos en el cartel con el apellido de los Tendo, los familiares sonidos del interior. Fue tal el alivio que casi comete la estupidez de sonreír.

No. Nada de muecas. Tenía arañazos en la cara que estaban por cicatrizar, pegotes de sangre en su frente, aplastados contra el pelo del flequillo, tirantes y que escocían al mínimo movimiento de sus cejas.

Siguió avanzando y con el escaso impulso de su cuerpo, logró abrir las puertas, aunque no volver a cerrarlas.

Los últimos metros rumbo a la puerta principal fueron los peores, casi a trompicones. Le faltaba ya poco. Gruñó al forzar a su brazo a que se adelantara para coger el pomo; solo tenía que agarrarlo y girarlo. Solo eso. Avanzó un poco más, lanzó su brazo y… falló.

—¿Ah…?

Se precipitó cuando aún le faltaban unos pocos pasos y su temerario brazo quedó flotando unos instantes para después caer de forma natural; todo lo que sube, baja. Pero estaba ya sin fuerzas y el impulso de ese brazo traidor tiró de él también hacia abajo. Ranma se balanceó y se precipitó sobre el suelo sin esperanza de que nada fuera a detener esa caída.

—Ahrr…

Su boca, como el resto de la cara, se estampó contra los adoquines y contra ellos refunfuñó cuando el dolor volvió a golpearle. Ante sus ojos vio lucecitas bailarinas, casi fue bonito. Pero los pensamientos que acudieron a su consciencia poco después, no lo fueron.

Perdió toda esperanza de lograr recuperarse de aquello. Se imaginó el resto de su vida convertido en un vegetal inútil, atado a una cama pues… ¡Su cuerpo debía estar paralizado!

—Ah…

Sí, mejor que todo acabara ahora. No quería soportar la vergüenza de explicar a nadie lo ocurrido.

_Que me recuerden como el gran guerrero que fui una vez_ pensó cerrando los ojos. Relajó su cuerpo y quiso entregarse a la dulce y satisfactoria inconsciencia pero, un último pensamiento surgió en su mente, prácticamente enterrada ya en las sombras. Un pensamiento pesaroso, furibundo y que le arrancó un resoplido que levantó polvo del suelo y se le metió en los ojos.

_¡Malditas prometidas del demonio!_

.

.

**2.**

_Una propuesta tentadora__._

Por supuesto, lo siguiente que sintió fue… dolor.

—Ah…

Antes de abrir los ojos, Ranma sintió que descansaba sobre algo cómodo y cálido. También percibió que ahora estaba bajo techo y que, a pesar de que le seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo de un modo desgarrador, seguía vivo.

Frunció el ceño e intentó mover los pies. Al principio no pudo y sintió un pánico que conjuró una oleada de sudor frío que le barrió entero, pero tras varios segundos más de intentos se dio cuenta de que sí podía moverlos, pero que estos estaban atrapados bajo algo que se lo impedía.

Con un seco gruñido abrió los ojos al mundo y se topó con el techo de lo que, en seguida, identificó como su propio dormitorio. Inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho y descubrió que estaba _atrapado_ en su rígido futón. Como si alguien le hubiese envuelto en él, cual bebé recién nacido, y después hubiese doblado a conciencia los bordes para que no pudiese huir.

Y de hecho, no podía. No solo por el futón, sino porque aún no había recobrado del todo sus fuerzas.

Reposó de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada y resopló.

¡No le gustaba estar así! Sin poder moverse, sin poder defenderse en caso de que alguien entrara en el cuarto con malas intenciones. ¡Y podía suceder, sin duda! Ranma pensó en sus enemigos, por supuesto; pero también en el perverso maestro Happosai, e incluso en su malévolo y bromista padre que no perdía oportunidad para hacerle rabiar. Y sus prometidas… oh, por supuesto que pensó en ellas pero decidió alejarlas de su pensamiento con un brusco gesto de cabeza.

No quería pensar en ellas.

Lo cierto era que se le ocurrían más personas de las que no podía fiarse que de las que sí. Hasta ese momento no le había dado por pensar en lo triste que era esa circunstancia.

Aunque debía haber alguien que se había apiadado de él lo suficiente como para recogerle del suelo, llevarle a su cuarto, vendarle las heridas (sí, podía sentir la firmeza de las vendas en su torso y la tirantez en la cara donde le habían puesto las tiritas) y prepararlo todo para que descansara.

Pero, ¿quién lo había hecho?

Su padre no, por supuesto, de eso no había duda. Si imaginaba la escena en la que el enorme panda le encontraba en la entrada desmayado y herido, sabía bien que el animal habría pasado de largo sin ningún miramiento.

Quizás… ¿Kasumi? Sí que podía imaginarse a la mayor de los Tendo siendo tan amable y solícita como para prestarle auxilio en una situación como esa.

Desde luego sabía que no había sido Akane. Si esa marimacho se hubiese encargado de curarle ahora tendría más heridas que antes. ¡Con lo poco delicada que era!

Además… seguro que seguía enfadada.

¡Y sin motivo! ¡Era él quien debería estar enfadado después de lo ocurrido! ¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No recordaba de dónde había venido la idea de invitar a la chica a tomar un helado el día anterior. Pero si hubiera ignorado ese loco impulso, aquel horror no se habría producido.

Sintió un estremecimiento doloroso cuando los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. La pelea, los gritos, los destrozos… Todo apareció vivamente ante sus ojos que seguían anclados en el techo, como si este fuera una enorme pantalla en blanco, ahí se reflejaron todos convertidos en flashes de luz y dolor.

Unos _bomboris _ multicolor que volaban por todas partes y se le hincaban en las costillas con increíble fuerza.

Una espátula enorme y fiera cayendo implacable sobre su cabeza una y otra vez.

Las rosas negras desgarrándole la ropa y los brazos, colándose por su garganta y haciéndole atragantarse…

Y el mazo… ¡Oh, cielos! Ese enorme mazo de madera, resplandeciente y aterrador, alzándose con furia contra él y estampándose contra su pobre cuerpo, levantándole del suelo como si fuera una ridícula pluma. El vértigo, la cólera del viento en su rostro escociéndole en las heridas ya abiertas, el espeluznante aterrizaje…

—¡Ah…!

Se echó a temblar bajo la fuerte presión de la sabana y por un segundo eso le hizo sentir seguro. Aunque su cuerpo se balanceó suavemente y se encogió buscando la calma de una cómoda posición fetal.

—El mazo… el mazo… —Susurró entre tiritones a causa del sudor—… ¿Por qué? Si yo no hice nada… ¡Nada!

¡Él no había tenido la culpa de nada! ¡Nunca tenía la culpa! ¿Por qué era siempre él el que se llevaba los golpes, los gritos, los tirones, las amenazas? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que soportar algo así día tras día, semana tras semana?! Ya ni recordaba lo tranquila que había sido su vida antes de llegar a Nerima.

Ciudad de locos.

No. De locas. Todo era culpa de esas locas que se autoproclamaban sus prometidas, que le estrangulaban en artificiosas y manidas declaraciones de amor o que le metían platillos de todo tipo hasta la garganta en cuanto tenían la mínima oportunidad. ¿Es qué no se daban cuenta de que le hacían daño? ¡Maldición! ¡Era fuerte como el que más pero… no era una maldita roca!

_Malditas prometidas del demonio_.

¿De verdad le querían tanto como decían? Por cada gesto cariñoso que le prodigaban, le asestaban tres o cuatro palizas terribles. Por cada palabra amable tenía que soportar miles de gritos y berridos. Siempre diciéndole lo qué hacer, siempre decidiendo por él a quien elegir. Hablaban de amor, pero siempre acababan respondiendo con violencia.

_Salvo Akane_ se dijo, frustrado _Ella es tan burra que solo sabe usar la violencia. Jamás me ha dicho una buena palabra y basta con que algo se tuerza para que piense lo peor de mí. ¡Maldición, ¿por qué la invité a esa estúpida heladería?!_

Y de nuevo Ranma se preguntó; ¿por qué tenía que soportar todo eso?

Para empezar él nunca había querido ninguna prometida. Ni las había buscado, todas habían llegado a su vida en contra de su voluntad y ahora tenía que soportarlas. Le presionaban, le acosaban en busca de su atención, le pegaban… ¡Le amargaban la vida! Y con todo, ¿de verdad esperaban que él se casara con alguna de ellas? ¡¿Para qué?!

—¿Para pasar el resto de mi vida recibiendo palizas como esta? —Murmuró en voz alta ya sin poder contenerse. Sentía tal frustración que las heridas palpitaban al unísono sobre su magullada piel—. ¡Sería un tonto si me metiera voluntariamente en algo así para el resto de mi vida!

—No te engañes, Ranma; ya eres un tonto —Le soltó una inesperada voz desde la puerta de la habitación. El chico logró girar la cabeza y se encontró con alguien apoyado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisilla sabihonda en su semblante. No era ninguna de sus prometidas, por suerte; aunque tampoco se trataba de alguien a quien le apeteciera ver en ese momento—. Si eso es lo que has sacado en claro después de esta experiencia significa que eres un tonto de remate.

Ranma apretó los labios antes de chasquear la lengua.

—No me interesa hablar contigo, Nabiki —Le soltó sin ninguna delicadeza—. Lárgate y déjame descansar.

La sonrisa que la chica sostenía se volvió inesperadamente serena, por una vez Ranma no percibió malicia en ella y eso le convenció de lo patético de su estado. Casi nada había que pudiera conmover a esa chica, después de todo.

—Es lo bastante evidente como para que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta ya, aunque por lo visto tú no lo has hecho —continuó ella sin inmutarse o cambiar su postura. Simplemente desvió la mirada hacia una pared y siguió hablando—. Pareces estar al límite de tus fuerzas y sigues resistiéndote a entrar en razón, Ranma… —La sonrisa no varió, aunque el chico captó otros detalles ocultos en ella. Desde luego había algo de chulería pero, y casi creyó haberlo imaginado, también parecía que contara con compasión—. Sería distinto si fueran chicos y pudieras defenderte sin reprimirte, ¿verdad? Pero tus prometidas son mujeres. Ellas te atacan, pero no puedes responder en serio.

. Acabarán matándote si no haces algo.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?! —replicó el chico. Se sancionó a sí mismo por haber caído tan fácilmente en el juego de la Tendo, pero llevaba ya un buen rato aburrido y sin hablar con nadie—. ¡Ya les he dicho que me dejen tranquilo! ¡Qué a mí no me interesa tener ninguna prometida! ¡Y menos aún casarme!

. Pero se empeñan en pelear, en discutir y sobretodo en que elija a alguna de ellas.

—Pues elige a una.

—¡No puedo hacer eso, Nabiki! Además… ¡¿De qué serviría?! Aunque me decidiera por una, las otras no dejarían de perseguirme… ¡Sería aún peor!

—Te equivocas —Respondió la chica y volvió a mirarle directamente—. Si eliges a una de verdad y rechazas de forma contundente a las otras, todo habrá acabado. Tendrán que dejarte en paz.

Ranma hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Hazme caso, cuando una mujer es rechazada en serio se siente tan humillada que solo puede rendirse y retirarse —Le explicó con gran sencillez—. Tu problema es que no te atreves a hablarles claro.

—Ya… —Si Ranma hubiese tenido fuerzas se habría echado a reír. ¿Rechazarlas y ya está? ¿Así de fácil? ¡Seguro! ¡Esas chicas eran implacables! No se detendrían por algo así. No obstante, le intrigaba lo segura que parecía Nabiki. A pesar de que todas sus artimañas estuviesen dirigidas siempre a lograr dinero para su propio beneficio, Ranma siempre pensó que era astuta e inteligente. Se removió sobre el futón algo confuso—. Y supongo que tú querrás que Akane sea la elegida, ¿verdad?

—Eso haría feliz a mucha gente en esta casa, desde luego —admitió Nabiki sin avergonzarse—. Ni que decir tiene que yo sacaría mucho dinero con la exclusiva… —Sus ojos resplandecieron un momento con algo parecido a la ilusión—. Pero es decisión tuya. Tú serás el que pase el resto de tu vida con aquella a la que elijas, así que debes elegir con cabeza.

Parecía que le estuviera hablando totalmente en serio y Ranma comenzó a reflexionar sobre esa teoría. La tarea de elegir a su futura esposa en esos momentos se le hacía dura y hasta un poco aterradora; sin embargo, la perspectiva de no ser más perseguido ni apaleado por una corte de prometidas histéricas era casi un sueño.

¿Podía ser posible?

—Digamos que… tuvieras razón —tanteó Ranma, jugueteando con el borde de la sabana—… y yo, escogiera a mi… futura… mujer —Solo con decirlo sentía calambres y que la piel del rostro se le encendía—. No sabría cómo hacer esa elección. Es algo muy complicado.

—Sí, lo es. Pero piensa en la recompensa.

—Aun así, yo no sé cómo…

—Tienes al menos tres candidatas para decidirte. ¡Ya es mucho más de lo que tienen el resto de los chicos!

—Pe-pero…

—¡Cielos, Ranma! ¡Alguna habrá que te guste más que las otras!

Definitivamente su rostro se coloreó del todo, incluso sus orejas. Sabía que nadie le creería si lo decía pero él nunca había pensado en sus prometidas en esos términos, jamás las había comparado entre sí o algo parecido, puesto que nunca se había planteado en serio la tarea de elegir.

¡¿Cómo podría?!

Era una decisión muy complicada, que le comprometería para siempre… quizás por eso se había resistido tanto a tomarla.

Ante su interminable silencio, Nabiki resopló aburrida y entró en la habitación para sentarse en el suelo a su lado. Dobló las piernas y apoyó un brazo sobre ellas al tiempo que alzaba un dedo; se preparaba para darle una lección, sin duda.

—Veamos; esta Shampoo que, en mi opinión, es la más hermosa de todas. Además es muy buena luchadora, como tú, y siente una devoción enfermiza por ti —enumeró Nabiki con facilidad. Ranma entornó los ojos ante la palabra, tan acertada, _enfermiza_—. Claro que Ukyo y tú tenéis más confianza puesto que sois amigos desde la infancia. Y te encanta su comida, sin mencionar que lo trabajadora que es podría ayudarte a seguir con tu carretera de artista marcial —Bajó la mano y se la llevó a la barbilla para acariciársela—. Vaya, me temo que mi querida hermanita es la que peor parada sale en este asunto.

. No solo no es tan bonita como las otras; tampoco es demasiado agradable. No sabe cocinar, es malhumorada y de hecho es la única que ha dejado bien claro que jamás se casará contigo.

. Me duele decirlo, Ranma, pero llegados a este punto, creo que deberías dejar a Akane fuera de la competición.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a…! —Pero Ranma se contuvo al ver como la sonrisa de la otra se transformaba poco a poco en la mueca afilada que era habitual ver en ella.

—A no ser, claro… que no quieras dejarla fuera por alguna razón que solo tú sabes.

Ranma se acaloró tanto que prácticamente le salió humo por las orejas. ¡Maldita Nabiki! Probablemente toda aquella conversación no era más que una trampa para avergonzarle y después chantajearle a cambio de su silencio.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¡Que se quede fuera o dentro! ¡Me da igual! ¡Akane me da igual!

Estar considerando semejante propuesta era una tontería. ¡Una pérdida de tiempo! Y justo cuando iba a pedirle a Nabiki que lo olvidara todo y le dejara tranquilo, esta volvió a hablar.

—Creo que solo hay, en realidad, una cosa que deberías tener en cuenta a la hora de decidirte…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Solo una? ¿Y cuál es?

—Tu maldición —Esa respuesta le dejó estupefacto—. ¿Realmente no les importa tu maldición? ¿No odian que te conviertas en mujer?

—¡Pues claro que no! Ellas mismas lo han dicho más de una vez.

—¿Y si fuera algo… peor? ¿Seguirían a tu lado a pesar de todo? —Nabiki agitó su mano como para borrar esas cuestiones y se estiró sobre sus rodillas con seriedad—. Se trata de descubrir cuál de ellas te ama de forma incondicional.

—¿De forma… incondicional?

—Es muy fácil decir que no les importa tu maldición, pero las cosas se demuestran con hechos, no con palabras. Piensa en esto; como artista marcial que eres, ¿quién dice que esa maldición es lo peor que te ocurrirá nunca? ¿Y si te pasara algo mucho más horrible? ¿Estás seguro de que todas seguirían contigo? Deberías elegir a aquella mujer que esté dispuesta a estar contigo pase lo que pase.

. Por horrendo que sea.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué podía pasarle que fuera peor que acabar convertido en mujer cada vez que le caía agua encima? No se imaginaba peor castigo que ese y si existía… ¿por qué le iba a tocar a él también?

—Sea como sea, no hay modo de descubrir algo así… —razonó Ranma. Estaba a punto de dar por acabado ese tema cuando la chica volvió a sonreír.

—¿Estás seguro, Ranma?

—¿De qué hablas?

Nabiki se levantó con la misma serenidad que antes y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir giró el rostro y su ligera cabellera lacia se desbordó sobre sus mejillas.

—Termina de recuperarte y ya hablaremos —Le dijo—. Puedo ayudarte a descubrir cuál es la indicada.

—¡Ya, claro! ¿Y por qué harías algo así por mí?

—Desde luego no será gratis.

_Ya lo suponía_ pensó él.

—Piénsatelo —Sugirió la Tendo justo antes de abandonar el cuarto.

_No pienso pensar en esa tontería_ se dijo el chico, acomodando su cabeza a la almohada y buscando una postura mínimamente cómoda que le permitiera dormir un poco más.

_¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo!_

_._

_._

**3.**

_El héroe se decide_.

Pero por supuesto que pensó en ello.

Ranma no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre todo lo que Nabiki le había dicho durante su reposo los días siguientes al temible ataque; sobre todo porque, allí tumbado mientras sus heridas cerraban y sus huesos soldaban, no tenía mucho más que hacer.

La mediana de los Tendo no volvió a pasar por allí, pero el embrujo de sus palabras no desapareció. Podía ser que… ¿llevara razón? ¿Y si tomando una decisión Ranma se liberaba de todos los problemas que sus prometidas le causaban?

¡Aunque menuda decisión era esa!

El chico acababa hecho un lío cuando se ponía a pensar en ello. ¿Cómo iba a decidirse? ¿Podía fiarse de lo que fuera que Nabiki planeaba?

Al menos, cuando su madre iba a verle, podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Resultó que había sido ella quien, tras encontrarlo inconsciente en la entrada de la casa, lo había recogido, curado e instalado en el cuarto. Incluso la increíble mujer había obligado a su padre a cambiar de dormitorio para que él pudiera recuperarse sin problemas a solas.

Ranma se sintió un tanto culpable por no haber pensado antes en ella, pero hacía tan poco tiempo que había recuperado a su madre y empezado a vivir con ella, que aún había momentos en que olvidaba su presencia en esa casa. Se le hacía raro pensar que tenía a otra persona que se preocupaba por él.

_¿Otra? ¡¿Qué digo?! Prácticamente es la única._

Pero lo importante era que la tenía a ella.

Nodoka iba a verle todos los días para cambiarle las vendas, comprobar el estado de sus heridas y arreglarle el futón. Otras veces iba simplemente a pasar tiempo con él para que el chico no se aburriera. Era agradable que alguien se molestara en hacerle compañía mientras seguía sin poder levantarse.

Su padre pasó por allí también, aunque solo un par de veces para darle ánimos cuando su mujer miraba, y gruñirle (_¡Ranma, sé un hombre y deja de lloriquear!)_ cuando esta salía del cuarto.

Kasumi se encargaba de llevarle las comidas y de vez en cuando acudía para saber si se encontraba bien o necesitaba algo. Incluso Soun Tendo asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta para desearle una pronta recuperación.

Del maestro Happosai no supo nada y por la tranquilidad que se respiraba en la casa, quiso pensar que estaría en uno de sus viajes. Lo cual significaba que la única persona de la familia que no se había molestado, si quiera, en pasar a preguntarle cómo estaba era Akane.

Akane. Su prometida.

Le daba exactamente igual si Ranma estaba bien o si estaba sufriendo lo indecible… No había vuelto a saber nada de ella desde la desastrosa cita en la heladería.

Para ser sinceros, no había vuelto a saber nada de ninguna de sus prometidas desde ese día. Que él supiera, ninguna había llamado o se había pasado por allí para saber de su estado… y en algún momento de su convalecencia, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo curioso que era ese hecho.

¡En fin, se alegraba de tener paz y que le dejaran tranquilo!

Sin embargo, sus heridas habían sido lo bastante serias como para que, al menos alguna de esas chicas, se hubiese preocupado un poco. Pero no. Nada.

Se les daba muy bien hablar de amor y cocinar para él, pero… ¿Acaso el amor era solo eso? ¿Le creían tan duro que podían apalearle y después dejarle a su suerte y a él no le molestaría?

_Quizás Nabiki lleve razón, quizás debería averiguar…_

Intentaba hacerse el fuerte y pensar que no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por él. Y menos un atajo de locas, gritonas y… ¡Pero, ¿y Akane?! ¡Vivían en la misma casa! Solo tendría que haberse molestado en cruzar el pasillo y asomarse por la puerta y eso, al menos, habría demostrado un poco de interés.

¿De verdad que… no le importaba en absoluto?

_Debe seguir furiosa_ comprendió el chico, rechazando la otra posibilidad.

¡Aunque era él quien debería estar furioso! ¡Estaba herido! Y muchos de los peores golpes que había recibido aquel día habían provenido del mazo de Akane… ¿Ni siquiera pensaba disculparse? ¿Es que no se sentía ni un poquitín culpable por lo que le había hecho?

—Pues claro que se siente culpable, Ranma. Creo que es por eso que no se atreve a venir aquí —Le aseguró su madre cuando, enormemente frustrado, acabó confesándole sus pensamientos. Esa era una idea agradable, tanto así que el chico la rechazó de pleno. ¿Akane avergonzada? ¡Anda, ya!—. ¡Con lo que Akane te quiere! Seguro que no lo hizo a posta…

—¡¿Qué no lo hizo a posta?!

—Ay, Ranma… si es que… ¿para qué invitaste a esas otras chicas a tu cita con Akane-chan?

—¡Yo no las invité!

—Hijo, yo sé que a los chicos os encanta atraer la atención de las chicas pero… cuatro son demasiadas…

—¡Mamá!

—Especialmente si ya habías quedado con Akane-chan. Piensa en cómo se sintió ella.

—¿Por qué nadie piensa en cómo me siento yo? —Ranma se dejó caer sobre el futón y removió los brazos, con frustración—. ¡Yo nunca hago nada! Invité a Akane con buenas intenciones, no tengo la culpa de que las otras aparecieran de repente para estropearlo todo.

—Quizás no debí sugerirte que la invitaras a esa heladería tan famosa… —Se lamentó Nodoka llevándose una mano a la frente.

Cierto… ella había sido quien le sugirió la idea de invitar a Akane. ¡Claro, por eso había sido! A Ranma aún le costaba negarle nada a su madre, su primer impulso era siempre el de complacerla. Pero, incluso antes de que Akane aceptara su petición, él ya tenía el presentimiento de que algo así podía suceder.

A él siempre le sucedían esas cosas tan injustas.

—Estoy harto de todo esto… —Se quejó el chico. Aquellos días en cama y gracias a los cuidados de su madre habían hecho desaparecer casi por completo el dolor, pero aún lo notaba si hacía movimientos bruscos.

—Todo pasará, cielo —le respondió su madre con una bonita sonrisa—. No desesperes. Cuando estés felizmente casado, estos días te parecerán solo viejas historias y te reirás.

_Felizmente casado… lo dudo._

—Mamá —Ranma volvió a incorporarse sobre el suelo para mirarla fijamente. Las palabras de Nabiki volvieron a aparecer en su mente—. ¿Crees que si yo eligiera a una de mis prometidas y rechazara al resto… mis problemas se solucionarían y podría ser… en verdad… feliz, como dices?

—Claro que sí —contestó su madre y le guiñó un ojo con el rostro algo ruborizado—. Si escoges a Akane.

—Ya, ya… Pero, ¿no debería elegir a la chica que más me quiera?

Nodoka torció la cabeza primero sorprendida y después dubitativa. Su ligera boca dibujo un círculo mientras sus ojos iban y venían por la habitación antes de que volvieran a mirar a su hijo.

—Ranma, ten en cuenta que nunca podrás saber de verdad lo que otra persona siente por ti, incluso aunque te lo diga —Le dijo tras pensarlo unos instantes—. Solo puedes conocer realmente tus propios sentimientos. Por eso, en mi opinión, a quien debes elegir es a quien más quieras tú.

Ranma parpadeó, perplejo.

_A quien más quiero…_

¿Y él… a quien quería más? ¿A Shampoo? ¿A Ukyo? ¿A Akane?

—Pero yo… no sé… —murmuró él parpadeando sin parar y empezando a sudar por la presión.

—_Escoge a Akane… escoge a Akane… Akane es la única que puede hacerte feliz…_

—¡¿Qué diantres es eso?! —Nodoka dio un respingo y Ranma se puso en guardia, pero no tardaron en notar la figura que se ocultaba tras la puerta, cuya sombra se colaba por el pequeño resquicio abierto. Era la figura de un hombre en kimono, encogido y con las manos alrededor de su boca que reconocieron sin problemas—. ¡Oh, Soun! ¡Menudo susto nos has dado! —Protestó la mujer.

El susodicho se irguió de golpe y tras pasarse una mano por el cabello enmarañado soltó una risotada nerviosa y se alejó por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

_¡Maldición!_

Todo el mundo quería emparejarle, decidir por él… para los demás era muy sencillo. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que Akane no le quería? ¡Si ni siquiera había ido a preocuparse por su salud!

¿Y si la elegía a ella y el resto de su vida de casados era exactamente como lo era ahora? ¡Mazo por aquí, mazo por allá, gritos, insultos, peleas…!

No. La cuestión era muy diferente. Ranma Saotome era el mejor artista marcial de todos y no necesitaba una esposa para nada. Pero, si para poder vivir tranquilo tenía que escoger a una, no le parecía tan mala idea decantarse por aquella que demostrara quererle más que nadie. Al fin y al cabo, así se aseguraba una vida tranquila, ¿no?

Le habría gustado valerse de su propio ingenio para descubrir quién era esa chica, pero lamentablemente no tenía energías para pensar un plan propio y su madre llevaba razón en una cosa; jamás estaría seguro de que le decían la verdad cuando le declaraban su amor… _Las cosas se demuestran con hechos, no con palabras_. Eso era cierto.

Necesita hechos contundentes.

Y por desgracia… eso significaba que necesitaba a Nabiki y sus perversas artimañas, fueran las que fueran.

Y para eso, necesitaba…

—Oye, mamá… —murmuró algo cohibido—. ¿Me prestarías algo de dinero?

Por suerte, los sentimientos de Ranma por su madre eran tan recíprocos que Nodoka no tardó ni medio segundo en asentir, sonriente.

Ella tampoco podía negarle nada a su querido hijo.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hoy os traigo otra pequeña historia sobre Ranma. Esta estará dividida en tres partes ^^ Espero que os guste, os riais mucho y si así es, me dejéis alguna review para saber vuestra opinión. Me hace mucha ilusión leeros y saber que seguís por ahí.**

**Nos vemos lo antes posible con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besotes para todos.**

**;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes, lugares y partes de la trama pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, no a mí. Yo solo me he inventado esta disparatada historia.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia****: Esta historia surgió de un momento de desparrame mental y absurdez absoluta, leerla bajo vuestra responsabilidad fans de Ranma ½**

…

**..**

**.**

—**A quien más quiero****—**

**.**

**..**

…

**4.**

_Primera doncella: la cocinera titubeante._

—Pero, ¿por qué no quieres decirme en qué consiste exactamente tu plan, Nabiki?

La chica chistó al tiempo que se bajaba ligeramente las gafas de sol por el puente de la nariz. El cielo estaba encapotado ese día, así que la utilidad de esas gafas era nula, pero Ranma pensó que todo formaba parte de esa apariencia misteriosa e intrigante que la chica había elegido adoptar ese día. Y no pudo darle peores sensaciones.

—Basta con que yo lo sepa… por el momento —respondió, a pesar de todo, cuando el chico solo esperaba silencio.

Nabiki había sonreído de un modo absolutamente aterrador cuando Ranma, que por fin pudo ponerse en pie, se acercó hasta su cuarto para pedirle ayuda.

Ayuda.

Sí, había decidido arriesgarse con lo que fuera que a Nabiki se le había ocurrido para descubrir cuál de sus prometidas le quería más. Una parte de él ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero otra estaba expectante, casi enloquecida por la curiosidad que no dejaba de revolverse en su estómago a cada paso que daba.

¿Sería verdad que después de ese día podría resolver sus dudas?

Hasta el momento Nabiki había sido de lo más enigmática. No había querido explicarle el plan, no había querido decirle qué papel tendría que llevar a cabo él en ese asunto; ni siquiera había querido enseñarle lo que llevaba en el abultado bolso que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo.

En un momento dado el chico estuvo seguro de que lo había visto moverse solo.

—No te preocupes, Ranma —le dijo ella. Echó hacia atrás su fina melena y sonrió—. Tú déjamelo todo a mí.

—¿A ti? ¿Yo no tengo que hacer nada?

—Solo has de esconderte y escuchar.

_Sospechoso._

Pero comprendió, abrumado, que ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Jamás recuperaría su dinero.

Cuando dejó de rumiar esas malas ideas y levantó la vista, descubrió que Nabiki le había llevado hasta el restaurante de Ukyo. El _Ucchan's. _

Ranma se rascó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Le ponía nervioso no saber qué era lo que Nabiki se proponía; a pesar de todo no podía fiarse de ella.

—¿A qué te refieres con que tengo que esconderme?

—Escóndete fuera del local, pero cerca de una ventana y abre bien las orejas. Has de procurar que nadie te vea, especialmente Ukyo —Nabiki sonrió—. Yo hablaré con ella.

—Pero, ¿qué le vas a decir…?

Nabiki no contestó. Echó a andar y se adentró en el restaurante.

Ranma bufó de los nervios. Estaba empezando a tener un presentimiento igual de horrible que el que tuvo justo antes de su cita con Akane. Pero no le quedó otra opción que obedecer.

Buscó una ventana abierta y trepó para apoyarse sobre el alfeizar. Asomó los ojos al interior del restaurante, por suerte a esas horas no había nadie y todo estaba tranquilo. Tenía una buena visión de la plancha donde Ukyo estaba cocinando, podía ver el perfil de su rostro y se dio cuenta de que parecía muy concentrada. De nuevo se preguntó por qué Ukyo no se había interesado por su estado aquellos días.

La chica parecía estar bien y no especialmente ocupada con su trabajo en el restaurante.

Ranma empezó a notar retorcijones en el estómago. ¿Y si acababa descubriendo que en realidad no le importaba especialmente a ninguna de las tres? ¡Sería una buena noticia si así lograba que dejaran de molestarle…! Pero desde luego, sería un mazazo para su orgullo masculino.

_No, no, ¿qué estoy pensando? Todas ellas están locas por mí. ¡Así ha sido siempre! _Se dijo, fanfarrón como solo él sabía ser. _Hay una buena razón por la que Ukyo no ha venido a verme. Seguro que la hay._

La figura de Nabiki atravesó el restaurante con seguridad y templanza hasta llegar a la barra. Apoyó su enorme bolso en ella y, después de asegurarse de que la cocinera había notado su presencia, se quitó las gafas de sol. Ukyo la miró de reojo y le hizo un gesto despegado con la cabeza. No le prestó atención de verdad hasta que acabó lo que estaba cocinando.

Colocó el Okonomiyaki sobre el plato y se pasó un brazo por la frente perlada de diminutas gotas de sudor.

—¡Huele delicioso! —Opinó Nabiki mirando de reojo el plato—. ¿Puedo tomar un poco?

—¿Traes dinero? —preguntó Ukyo frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

—Esperaba que me invitaras…

—¿Y por qué haría algo así?

—Quizás porque te interesaría saber algo nuevo sobre tu prometido… —La sonrisa de Nabiki se volvió sibilina. Aguantó la mirada a la cocinera cuya reacción no se hizo esperar. Le puso el plato delante y le lanzó los cubiertos, después abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡¿Le ha pasado algo a mi Ran-chan?! ¡¿Está bien?!

_¿Bien? _Pensó el chico apretando los dientes desde la ventana _¡Pero si me dejasteis para el arrastre!_

¿A caso no se acordaba del estado lamentable en que había quedado, en parte por culpa de su maldita espátula gigante?

Era como… como… si no le diera ninguna importancia a esas heridas que ella misma le había causado.

Nabiki empezó a comer con calma, saboreando la comida y sin apresurarse en absoluto a pesar de la mirada desesperada de Ukyo y las prisas que esta le metía. La Tendo terminó el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. Después apoyó las manos sobre la barra, ahora sí, dispuesta a hablar:

—Pues sí, a Ranma le ha pasado algo malo.

—¡¿El qué?!

Nabiki echo mano de su enorme bolso y rebuscó en él unos segundos. Lo que acabó sacando de él dejó a Ranma con la boca abierta.

Un enorme tarro con una rana dentro.

La rana era bastante pequeña, pero podía verla perfectamente desde donde estaba, echada al fondo del tarro, con sus enormes ojos pegados al cristal. Nabiki dejó el tarro sobre la barra y Ukyo frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Ranma.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Podría comer otro plato? —preguntó Nabiki como si nada, pero la paciencia de Ukyo parecía haberse agotado. Agarró el tarro con la punta de los dedos y con una mueca de repugnancia tan intensa que de ningún modo podría haberla disimulado, zarandeó el tarro ante los ojos de la otra chica—. ¡Cuidado, le harás daño a Ranma!

—¿Por qué está rana asquerosa tiene el mismo nombre que mi querido Ran-chan?

—No tiene el mismo nombre, es que se trata de Ranma. Ranma Saotome —declaró Nabiki.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró Ukyo.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró también Ranma desde la ventana. Achicó los ojos centrándose en el rostro de Nabiki y captó esa mirada suya astuta en todo su esplendor.

—¿Cómo va a saber esto mi Ran-chan? ¡Es imposible! ¡Explícate de una vez!

—Bueno, pero antes hazme otro okonomiyaki. Esta vez con más gambas y menos salsa, por favor.

A la pobre Ukyo no le quedó más remedio que acceder a su deseo pues la otra dejó muy claro que hasta que no volviera a llenarse el estómago, no soltaría una palabra más.

Dejó el tarro sobre uno de los taburetes, con bastante alivio y se puso a maniobrar con la masa. Mientras esparcía los ingredientes sobre la plancha para que se cocinaran, Ukyo miraba de reojo al anfibio atrapado en el bote y lo hacía, de hecho, como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo. A través del cristal parecía que el animalillo intentaba devolverle la mirada con esos ojos enormes y saltones. Ranma se preguntó si estaría intentando descubrir si realmente era él, pero la cocinera no hacía más que estremecerse de puro asco y apartar la mirada cada pocos segundos.

En realidad, daba la sensación de que vigilaba que el animal no se liberara del tarro y le saltara encima.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, colocó el nuevo plato humeante ante Nabiki que se relamió cuando el olor a comida recién hecha llegó hasta su nariz. En esos momentos parecía realmente feliz, casi como si en su interior de mujer fatal aún se ocultara una pequeña niña glotona y dichosa.

—¡Buen provecho! —exclamó justo antes de empezar a dar cuenta del plato.

Ukyo esperó cruzada de brazos y dando golpecitos al suelo con el pie hasta que el plato estuvo vacío de nuevo. Lo retiró de mala gana y alargó su espátula, aún con restos de masa y salsa, hacia el rostro de la chica.

—Bueno, ahora sí me vas a contar lo que ha pasado.

Estaba decidida a sacarle la información a la castaña antes de que esta le sacara más comida gratis. Por suerte para ella, parecía que Nabiki estaba por fin satisfecha.

—No sé si sabes que hace unos meses apareció por el dojo un hombre que traía agua de Jusenkyo para intentar convertir a Ranma en una rana —empezó a explicar.

Ranma sí se acordaba de aquel incidente… en verdad había llegado a creer que ese hombre perturbado le transformaría en rana, aunque después resultó ser un farsante.

Ahora que pensaba en aquello… durante su pelea con ese tipo, Akane le había salvado de recibir un buen remojón del agua que "supuestamente" le habría transformado en rana. Por unos segundos pensó que sería ella la que cargaría con esa maldición, Akane se lanzó sobre él sin dudarlo, para salvarle… En un gesto heroico y totalmente desinteresado.

Casi lo había olvidado pero en aquella ocasión, Akane se sacrificó por él.

_¿Significa eso que… entonces ella… sí me… quiere?_

—¡¿Estás diciendo que ese terrible hombre ha transformado a mi Ran-chan en esta rana?! —Los gritos de Ukyo le sacaron de sus pensamientos y Ranma regresó su atención a lo que ocurría en el interior del restaurante.

Ukyo miraba con autentico pavor el tarro donde la ranita-Ranma se había sentado sobre sus patitas en el centro de este y miraba, con bastante interés, lo que ocurría con las enormes figuras que había al otro lado del cristal.

—Eso me temo —respondió Nabiki—. Pobre Ranma… después de sufrir tanto por transformarse en mujer, le ha tocado esto. ¡Hay que ver la mala suerte que tiene!

—¡Iré a por un poco de agua caliente!

—Espera Ukyo, no te apresures —La detuvo la otra—. Ahí dentro Ranma no puede oírnos y hay algo de lo que debemos hablar —Por un instante, la afilada mirada de la chica revoloteó hacia la ventana desde la cual el artista marcial seguía la conversación. Sintió un escalofrío. Fue como si la oyera en su cabeza decirle: _Ahora, abre bien las orejas_—. Te he traído a Ranma porque tal vez quieras que se quede contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, verás… en este estado mi padre no cree que pueda ser un buen heredero para el dojo…

—¿Por qué no? Ranma puede volver a la normalidad… ¿no?

—Es difícil pensar que algún día pueda librarse de esta nueva maldición, así como nunca logró librarse de la primera. Y con esta forma es mucho más vulnerable a sus enemigos —Nabiki cambió su tono de voz, lo volvió más apagado y a la vez más dramático. Incluso se llevó las manos a la cara y entornó los ojos. Era capaz de mudar su expresión completamente y que siguiera pareciendo sincera, pero Ranma sabía muy bien que tal mirada de compasión en ella no podía ser real—. Tengo que decirte que incluso Akane le ha rechazado. Dice que es incapaz de amar a un hombre que en cualquier momento puede transformarse en una repugnante y verrugosa rana.

—Oh… v-vaya, así que Akane-chan… ¿ella ha dicho algo así?

—Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de cogerle en sus brazos —Nabiki agarró el tarro y le quitó la tapa. Ukyo dio un respingo y retrocedió un paso cuando la otra metió la mano para coger a la diminuta ranita—. Es verdad que es fría, pegajosa y bastante viscosa pero… yo creo que ha sido muy cruel —Nabiki ahueco las manos y alargó los brazos hacia la cocinera—. Desde luego que no es tan atractivo como antes pero…

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ukyo cuando la ranita hizo un ruido. El animalillo trató de saltar para escapar de las manos que lo sujetaban, pero Nabiki lo sujetó—. ¡Ten cuidado!

—Tú eres su amiga de la infancia, ¿no? Y he sido testigo de hasta qué punto amas a Ranma —continuó Nabiki. Balanceó sus brazos de forma que la cárcel que eran sus dedos, a través de los cuales asomaba su carita la rana, se acercaban cada vez más al rostro pálido y sudoroso de Ukyo—. He pensado que a ti no te importaría convivir con él a partir de ahora.

. A ti no te importara tener que cuidarle cuando se transforme en rana, ¿verdad? Estar pendiente de que nadie lo aplaste sin querer, o que algún animal más grande intente comérselo. Y seguro que no te asusta encontrártelo por la casa convertido en rana en plena noche, en el baño, cada vez que se ponga a llover… ¿No te molestara tener que cogerlo en tus manos y traerlo de vuelta a casa si eso le ocurre en plena calle?

. Tú le seguirás amando a pesar de todo, ¿verdad?

—Nabiki… —Ranma apretó los dientes, indignado.

¿Ese era su brillante plan para descubrir cuál de sus prometidas era la que más le quería? ¿Forzarlas a aceptar a una rana por prometido? ¡Le pareció una estrategia retorcida hasta para ella!

¡Era absurdo!

_No le servirá de nada _se dijo, en absoluto preocupado. _No debí confiar en ella… ¡Lo ha hecho solo para sacarme el dinero!_

Semejante triquiñuela no funcionaría. Rana o mujer, era una transformación temporal. Algo que se solucionaba con un poco de agua caliente, ¿verdad? Ninguna de sus prometidas, que habían asumido su "mitad femenina" con naturalidad y desahogo iban a inquietarse porque ahora, en lugar de mujer, fuera una rana.

¡Cierto! Un animal no era lo mismo que una chica pelirroja, requeriría de un poco más de ayuda por parte de la mujer que lo aceptara pero en esencia era lo mismo. ¡Un detalle sin importancia! Tan irrelevante que no obraría el milagro que Nabiki se proponía.

Ranma estaba tan seguro de que su amiga lo cogería y "adoptaría" en su restaurante, así como ya había hecho otras veces, que sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza y se acomodó para presenciarlo.

En unos instantes, aquella majadería habría terminado y…

—¿Ah? —Ranma se fijó en que ya habían pasado varios minutos y Ukyo no había ni intentado coger a la rana. Tampoco había respondido a la pregunta. Se mantenía erguida, tensa y con los ojos desorbitados clavados en el animal sin animarse a decir nada—. Espera… ¿qué está pasando?

¿Acaso Ukyo le… estaba rechazando? ¡No, no podía ser! ¿Solo por ser una rana?

¡Imposible!

—¿Qué ocurre, Ukyo? ¿No estás feliz? Por fin Ranma es todo tuyo…

La susodicha entreabrió la boca con dificultad pero nada salvo un triste quejido escapó de sus labios. Ya no estaba pálida, se estaba poniendo roja por momentos, quizás porque apretaba sus manos contra su espalda como si aquel gesto fuera a salvarle la vida.

—¿A caso no amas a Ranma tanto como dices?

—¡Sí! ¡Lo amo! Pero… ahora…

—¿Qué? No te importaba cuando se transformaba en una chica…

—¡Una rana no es una chica!

—Pero sigue siendo Ranma… ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? ¿Tu amor no es tan fuerte? ¡¿Solo porque sea una rana?!

—Yo… yo… es que… yo…

Parecía superior a sus fuerzas, el pánico con que miraba al pobre animal que por fin parecía haberse calmado en manos de su despiadada dueña. Ukyo murmuraba una y otra vez, se tambaleaba apoyada en la encimera pero simplemente incapaz de alargar la mano y rozarle.

¿Tanto asco le daban las ranas?

_Pero… pero… ella piensa que soy yo. ¡Realmente cree que soy yo! ¿Cómo puede mirarme de ese modo?_

Ranma estaba perplejo.

Si de algo había estado seguro siempre era del amor incondicional de Ukyo hacia él. Ella siempre le apoyaba, le seguía e incluso le consentía más que ninguna otra. ¿No significaba eso que debía amarle sin importar qué apariencia tuviera?

_Oh, vaya…_

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado horas atrás cuál de sus prometidas le quería más que las otras, él probablemente habría respondido que Ukyo. Y ahora estaba viendo que se habría equivocado.

Si no podía aceptar que se transformara en rana, entonces tampoco podía aceptar de verdad que a veces se transformara en mujer… luego no le aceptaba a él del todo. Y si no le aceptaba tal y como era… tampoco podía quererle de verdad.

Le había engañado.

Ranma se tambaleó sobre el alfeizar mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se sintió débil, como enfermo de nuevo. Ukyo le había engañado. Sus palabras habían sido falsas… ¡Su madre llevaba razón! ¡Él no podía saber lo que sentían realmente esas chicas por él, a pesar de lo que le decían y las locuras que llevaban a cabo por conquistarle! ¡Ahí estaba la prueba!

Jamás lo habría creído posible, pero… ¿Y si todas le habían engañado igual? ¿Y si había estado pensando, como un tonto, que contaba con el amor de todas ellas y al final resultaba que ninguna le quería de verdad?

¿Y si después de ese día Ranma descubría que en lugar de contar con tres prometidas… no podía contar con ninguna?

.

.

**5.**

_La suerte del héroe está echada__._

Finalmente abandonaron el _Uchan's. _Y Ranma se alegró profundamente de marcharse de allí.

Tras varios minutos de estupor, la cocinera acabó volviendo en sí pero no para disculparse y aceptar a Ranma. Al chico le pareció patética la excusa que su "buena amiga" dio para librarse de él de mala manera.

—Un restaurante no es un lugar adecuado para que viva una rana —Soltó atropelladamente y sin atreverse a mirar al anfibio a los ojos—. Podría aplastarlo un cliente, caerse en una olla hirviendo o… ¡Quién sabe! Estará más seguro en otro lugar.

¿Otro lugar? ¡¿Dónde?!

¿Acaso no había oído que ya no tenía a dónde ir? En teoría, le habían echado del dojo… ¡Qué espanto!

Ranma estaba estupefacto. Jamás se habría esperado una respuesta así de Ukyo, de ella no.

Su amiga había aceptado muy bien sus transformaciones en mujer, así que, ¿cómo era posible que…? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Ukyo solo interactuaba con su "yo femenino" si no le quedaba más remedio, y más de una vez la había usado para atraer clientela nueva al restaurante.

Si se hubiera casado con Ukyo… ¿Le habría exigido que en su presencia siempre fuera un hombre? ¿Qué reservara su maldición solo para el trabajo? ¿Obligaría a su propio marido a exhibirse ante clientes maleducados y viejos verdes solo para ganar más dinero?

_Nunca había pensado en cosas como esta, pero…_

Pensativo_, _Ranma saltó al suelo cuando vio a Nabiki salir del restaurante. Su orgullo le exigía que se mostrara como si nada, pero aquello había sido un duro golpe y Nabiki era demasiado avispada como para no notarlo.

—Yo tampoco me esperaba una respuesta como esta, la verdad —Le dijo ella, con bastante más delicadeza de la que habría sido esperable—. Al final, los que mejor crees conocer te acaban sorprendiendo.

Eso era verdad. Absolutamente.

—No me importa —replicó el chico a pesar de todo—. Ya te he dicho que no me interesa casarme con ninguna de ellas…

—Aunque eso fuera verdad, eres demasiado vanidoso como para que esto no te haya importado.

¡Sí, ciertamente le dolía! Y no todo era por orgullo o vanidad… la mayor parte sí, pero no todo.

Quizás se había acostumbrado a que las personas más allegadas a él le trataran con normalidad pese a su maldición, quizás había llegado a pensar que eso era lo natural y por eso había creído desde el principio que sería igual con el asunto de la rana.

Aquello le había cogido por sorpresa, y no le gustaba nada.

Aunque… pensándolo bien… ¡Claro que transformarse en rana no era lo mismo que transformarse en chica! ¡Por supuesto!

—Quizás… no debería culpar a Ukyo por no querer casarse con una rana… —reflexionó él. Nabiki chasqueó la lengua al instante.

—No serías una rana todo el tiempo…

—¡Aun así se trata de una repugnante rana viscosa!

La chica mostró una expresión ofendida y apretó el tarro de cristal contra su pecho. La rana, por otro lado, permaneció expectante, totalmente relajada, croando de vez en cuando pero por supuesto ajena a todo lo que se decía de ella.

—Nadie aceptaría casarse con un chico que se transforma en rana —decidió Ranma más tranquilo. Eso era. No era por él, simplemente era absurdo esperar que alguien aceptaría a un animal como futuro marido—. Al igual que no lo harían con uno que se transformara en… cerdito.

Por un instante sintió una honda compasión por su amigo Ryoga. ¡Él sí que tenía un auténtico problema! Aunque… a la buena (y peculiar) Akari no parecía importarle su problemilla. ¿Quería decir eso que sí existían personas dispuestas a compartir su vida con un animal? Quizás… Si el amor era lo bastante fuerte…

¡Entonces era verdad! ¡No tenía tanto que ver con el asunto de la rana, sino con que Ukyo no le amaba tanto como aseguraba!

Y si ella no lo hacía…

—Perdona pero, ¿no estabas tú dispuesto a casarte con Akane cuando creías que se había transformado en un pato?

El corazón de Ranma dio un vuelco. Nabiki le miraba de nuevo con una sonrisilla muy desagradable. Parecía satisfecha por haber dado en el blanco.

_Casi me había olvidado de aquello._

Moose secuestró a Akane con la intención de convertirla en un pato como le pasaba a él (otro pobre desgraciado) y durante unas horas Ranma creyó que efectivamente su prometida era víctima de esa maldición. Sí, aun así él estuvo dispuesto a casarse con ella para no dejarla sola, para redimirse porque aquel hecho tan lamentable fue su culpa… lo habría hecho de no haberse descubierto a tiempo que aquel pato tan bonito no era realmente Akane.

_Debí haberme dado cuenta cuando vi lo hermoso que era ese pato, porque Akane no es…_

—Lo estabas, ¿verdad? —insistió Nabiki.

Ranma se ruborizó sin saber cómo escapar a esa pregunta. Agitó su rostro fastidiado e incluso gruñó frustrado.

—¡Sí, lo estaba! ¡Pero era distinto! Aquello fue por mi culpa, así que…

—Como ves… sí es posible.

Ranma guardó silencio. Necesitaba asimilarlo.

—Por desgracia para ti, esto demuestra que Ukyo no es la que más te quiere —insistió Nabiki sin parecer ni un poco apenada—. Pero aún te quedan dos prometidas, así que no está todo perdido.

. ¡En marcha!

_No está todo perdido…_ No obstante, Ranma se sintió más perdido que nunca. En su vida había pocas cosas que tuviera realmente claras; que él era poseedor del infalible encanto Saotome era una de esas cosas y ahora parecía que esa creencia empezaba a venirse abajo.

¿Debía seguir adelante? ¿Y si descubría algo más que no le gustaba?

—No puedo ser tan cobarde… —se dijo con determinación. Ya había llegado muy lejos. Además, él solo hacía esto para librarse de sus pesadas prometidas y poder dedicar todo su tiempo y energía a convertirse en el mejor artista marcial de todos. Ese era su único objetivo. Si acaso descubría que… ninguna… de sus prometidas le amaba de verdad podría librarse de todas sin tener que elegir a ninguna, ¿verdad?

_Quizás eso sea lo mejor que me pueda pasar_ pensó con cierto rencor.

_._

_._

**6.**

_Segunda doncella: La doncella carcelera_.

La segunda parada de aquella extraña aventura fue, por supuesto, el _Neko Hanten_.

Había tal silencio alrededor del local que Ranma podía oír incluso los latidos de su corazón. Por alguna razón estaba más nervioso ahora que antes, cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que Nabiki se proponía. Necesitó tragar varias veces cuando ambos llegaron ante las puertas acristaladas del restaurante. Apretaba los puños y notaba el sudor empapando sus muñequeras; hasta su reflejo en el expositor de platos que había junto a la puerta le miraba con inquietud.

Maldita sea, incluso tenía el estómago revuelto.

Después de lo ocurrido con Ukyo, ya no sabía qué esperar.

Shampoo siempre había sido la más decidida de sus prometidas, la más exigente, la más insistente pero… también la más inestable. ¿Quería que fuera ella la elegida? ¿Sería feliz si resultaba que Shampoo era la que más le quería de todas?

_Estúpida Akane, si tú no…_ Ranma se detuvo de inmediato, nervioso y confuso. ¿Por qué pensaba en Akane? Aquello no tenía nada que ver con ella… aún.

Sin embargo su imagen había cruzado por su mente un instante, solo uno, pero había resplandecido con intensidad alejando cualquier otro pensamiento.

_Si tú no… ¿qué?_

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¡Se sintió frustrado! Si Akane no fuera tan testaruda, sino fuera tan mal pensada, si se hubiese dignado a ir a verle, aunque fuera solo una vez, durante los días que estuvo recuperándose, él… él…

_¡Bah! ¡Cómo si eso me importara lo más mínimo! ¡Cómo si eso fuera a cambiar algo! _Se llevó los brazos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Quería mostrarse relajado, indiferente, como si Akane pudiera verle a través de un agujerito y quisiera dejarle claro que le daba igual su actitud despegada y su falta de interés.

—¿Estás listo, Ranma? —preguntó Nabiki sacando el tarro de la rana de su bolso.

—Psst, por supuesto —respondió el otro con chulería—. Adelante.

Nabiki sonrió.

—Te veo muy seguro esta vez… —Se volvió hacia la puerta y se echó hacia atrás su corta melena con un ágil gesto de su mano—. Veremos a ver qué pasa.

¡A él le daba igual, eso era lo que pasaba! Era un artista marcial y le daba igual lo que pensaran esas chicas de él. Esta vez, Ranma estaba decidido a lograr que, oyera lo que oyera, no le afectara lo más mínimo.

En cuanto Nabiki entró y las puertas de cristal se cerraron con un limpio movimiento tras ella, Ranma se encaramó de un salto a lo alto del expositor y asomó la cara a través de una ventana que había justo encima. De nuevo, tenía una buena vista para no perderse detalle de lo que allí dentro ocurriera.

El restaurante estaba vacío a esas horas. Y por lo que parecía no había rastro ni de Moose ni de la bisabuela de Shampoo; cosa que agradeció. Cuanta menos gente fuera testigo de esa pantomima mejor para todos.

No obstante, la joven y exuberante amazona sí estaba allí.

Se recostaba cómodamente en una silla al otro lado de la barra mientras se observaba las uñas a través de un esquivo rayo de sol que se colaba por el tragaluz del techo.

Levantó la mirada en cuanto Nabiki entró y saludó. Su naricilla se arrugó con sospecha a pesar de que sonrió igual que haría con cualquier otro cliente. Su melena purpura se agitó al ponerse en pie y hacer la reverencia.

_La verdad es que Shampoo es sin duda la más guapa…_

Ranma no pudo evitar pensarlo al verla, pero curiosamente esa idea no produjo en él ningún tipo de deseo o expectativa sobre lo que iba a pasar.

¿Y no debería haber sido así? Debería querer que la chica más guapa le aceptara, a pesar de ser una rana, demostrando así que merecía casarse con ella… pero Ranma no se sintió diferente al detenerse al contemplar la suavidad de sus facciones, su esbelta figura coronada por sus llamativos senos, ni siquiera al recordar la sensación de ese cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo o al rememorar el olor floral que siempre desprendía.

_Lo sabía… Los temas románticos no van conmigo._

Eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Tanto así, que contempló con total tranquilidad como Nabiki llevaba a cabo el mismo ritual que ya había realizado en el _Uchan's_. Primero se las ingenió para sacarle a Shampoo varios platos de fideos que degustó sin cortarse un pelo y solo cuando la amazona se negó a servirle más, hizo el gran descubrimiento. Sacó el tarro de cristal y lo colocó sobe la barra.

La narración que hizo esta vez de lo que le había pasado a Ranma fue incluso más dramática que la primera, más adornada y rebuscada. El chico se temió que Shampoo no se tragara semejante cuento, pero su semblante fue cambiando según lo que oía de un modo que dejó muy claro que había picado el anzuelo.

Entonces, llegó el momento en que Nabiki sacaba a la rana-Ranma del tarro y se lo ofrecía a la compungida prometida y le preguntaba si sería capaz de seguir amándole a pesar de su nuevo aspecto.

Shampoo se quedó mirando la rana con sus ojillos muy abiertos y frunció los labios como si lo meditara. No era la reacción de pánico y repugnancia que había tenido Ukyo, pero Ranma no le quitó ojo.

Finalmente la china tomó una decisión. Sonrió y alargó las manos sin dudar para tomar al afortunado anfibio.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Yo cuidar de Airen! ¡Mío para siempre! —Anunció, feliz.

_Vaya _pensó Ranma, anonadado.

—Ah… ¿de veras? —Nabiki se quedó perpleja unos instantes, pero sonrió para disimular—. Vaya, pues… eso es… fantástico… —Carraspeó un poco y súbitamente alzó el tono de voz—. ¿Has oído Ranma? Shampoo te quiere a pesar de todo. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

El chico asintió desde la ventana, aún descolocado.

Shampoo le había aceptado sin más, totalmente. Como si su nueva apariencia no le importara en absoluto. ¡Increíble!

_Bueno, después de todo ella se transforma en ga… ga… ¡Gato! _ Se dijo con cierta dificultad. Sí, la china mejor que nadie sabía lo que eso significaba, era lógico que lo aceptara con más facilidad que Ukyo, por ejemplo, que jamás había pasado por algo semejante.

_Y también será porque me quiere _ añadió mentalmente, sí eso era importante. _Shampoo es la que más me quiere…_ se repitió. Debía estar, como mínimo, orgulloso. ¡El encanto Saotome aún funcionaba! _Así que supongo que ya no hay más que pensar. Debería elegir a Shampoo como prometida._

El asunto estaba aclarado. Ni siquiera hacía falta repetir ese paripé delante de Akane. Lo más seguro era que ella sí le rechazara por ser una rana, ella siempre le rechazaba, ¿no es cierto? Siempre le apartaba y le insultaba.

De hecho, puede que aquello fuera un alivio incluso para ella. Akane nunca había aceptado su compromiso con él y si se veía libre… ya no tendría que pelearse con Ukyo y Shampoo, ni estar celosa cuando esas dos se le acercaban demasiado.

¡Vaya, como iba a mejorar su vida sin los continuos enfados de Akane, sus insultos, sus golpes, sus…! ¡Seguro que ya ni siquiera se empeñaría en hacerle comer su asquerosa comida!

¡Todo iban a ser ventajas! ¿Verdad?

Sí, lo serían…

_Akane…_

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo con eso?

La voz de Nabiki llamó la atención de Ranma de nuevo al interior del restaurante. Sus ojos rodaron y se encontró con que Shampoo había metido a la ranita-Ranma en un enorme bote lleno de agua fresca y algunas algas. La rana pataleaba con sus patas traseras y estiraba la cabeza por encima del agua, confusa, sin saber qué demonios había ocurrido. Pero la cosa no había terminado. La rana tuvo que observar, aterrada, como Shampoo colocaba un tapón con agujeros en la parte superior, atrapándole sin misericordia. Después, para mayor humillación, le ató un bonito lazo rosa al tarro.

—Pero, ¿qué diantres…? —Ranma pegó la cara y las manos al cristal de la pared.

Shampoo sonreía muy satisfecha y no dejaba de hacerle muecas extrañas a la rana que se sumergió del todo en un vano intento de huir.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Shampoo muy feliz! —Anunció con gran regocijo— ¡Aquí vivir mi Airen!

Nabiki dio un respingo al oír eso. Incluso ella parecía confusa por lo que estaba pasando.

—¿En ese bote? ¿No piensas sacarle para que recupere su forma humana?

—¡Oh, no! ¡Así más fácil de manejar! —A veces Shampoo se hacía líos con idioma y usaba palabras equivocadas, aparte de esa incapacidad crónica que siempre había demostrado a la hora de conjugar los verbos; no obstante, en aquel momento Ranma pensó que la chica había dicho justo lo que quería decir—. ¡Shampoo y Airen estar juntos para siempre!

—Pero… ¿Lo dejarás convertido en rana?

—No siempre —replicó la otra—. Solo hasta llegar China.

—¿Te lo vas a llevar a China?

_¡¿Cómo?!_

—Yo llevar Airen a China como rana, él no escapar —Shampoo estiró un dedo y lo movió de forma graciosa mientras desgranaba los detalles del terrorífico plan que se le acababa de ocurrir—. En China, nosotros casar en mi aldea.

. Después de boda, Airen recuperar su forma verdadera.

—¿Después de la boda, dices?

—¡Claro! ¡Así Airen poder empezar a darme niñas! ¡Niñas fuertes y bellas como Shampoo! —Shampoo apretó sus puños, cada vez más emocionada. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su voluptuoso pecho subía y bajaba cada vez que ella se movía—. Y después… ¡Otra vez rana! ¡Él nunca escapar de mí! ¡Los dos muy felices!

.

.

**7.**

_Se suspende la misión._

_¡¿Felices?!_

Ranma, espantado, se lanzó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza. ¡Shampoo estaba loca! ¡Loca de atar!

Pretendía tenerle encerrado en ese tarro el resto de su vida, excepto cuando le sacara de allí para… para… ¡¿Y decía que así serían felices?! Y lo más inquietante de todo era lo rápido que se le había ocurrido ese plan aterrador, la sonrisa chispeante con que lo había contado, como si no tuviera nada en absoluto de malo para ella tener a una persona secuestrada de por vida con el único fin de que este satisficiera sus deseos cuando ella así lo decidiese.

¡Aquello era increíble… era una pesadilla… era…!

—Ranma…

Ranma saltó al oír su nombre y alzó las manos en una posición defensiva. Estaba aún alerta, demasiado impresionado por lo que acababa de oír pero por suerte se trataba de Nabiki que había salido del restaurante. En sus manos traía un buen fajo de billetes que no tardó en meter en su bolso.

—¿Y ese dinero?

—Es el pago que ha hecho Shampoo a cambio de quedarse contigo —La chica le guiñó un ojo—. ¿O pensabas que le saldría gratis obtener por fin al hombre de sus sueños?

—¡¿Le has sacado dinero por una asquerosa rana?!

—Pues claro, ¿qué te creías? ¡No estoy haciendo todo esto gratis!

_Por supuesto que no_ pensó Ranma, tan alterado que aún apretaba los puños _Y tampoco lo haces para ayudarme._

Ranma se sintió enfermar. Todo ese día había sido una autentica pérdida de tiempo; no solo no había sacado nada en claro, sino que tenía muchas más dudas sobre sus prometidas que antes.

_Bueno, en realidad, no tantas,_ pensó con rencor.

Lo único que deseaba era marcharse al dojo y que todo terminara ya. No quería volver a pensar en ese asunto nunca más.

El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sin decir una palabra más, echó a andar dejando a su espalda el _Neko Hanten_.

Por un fugaz instante se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría Shampoo en descubrir la verdad y lo qué pasaría cuando ocurriera. Sintió pena por la rana, probablemente la amazona la usaría para alguna de las salsas del menú del restaurante en cuanto supiera que no era él. Al instante se imaginó a la china apareciendo, rabiosa en el dojo y exigiendo su dinero o una cita con él como pago. Era lo más lógico.

Sin embargo, Ranma se dio cuenta de que estaba tan enfadado que no se creía capaz de soportar un numerito semejante una vez más. Lo había hecho muchas veces, pero ya no tenía por qué consentir esa clase de comportamientos. Ni a Shampoo ni a Ukyo.

El estúpido truco de Nabiki había servido para abrirle los ojos y su orgullo herido no pensaba olvidar sin más. Se había acabado el Ranma comprensivo que aguantaba golpes y abrazos estranguladores.

A partir de ahora todo iba a ser distinto.

Nabiki, que caminaba unos pasos por detrás de él, se dedicó a observarle con curiosidad los primeros minutos, pero al ver que el chico no reaccionaba adelantó unos metros al trote hasta situarse a su lado, aunque cuando habló lo hizo mirando al frente.

—Bueno Ranma, estarás contento… —dijo en primer lugar. Era consciente de que el semblante del otro era de lo más sombrío, pero Nabiki decidió insistir y ver lo que pasaba—. ¡Ya has encontrado a una prometida dispuesta a aceptarte seas como seas!

Ranma dio un respingo.

—¡¿Estás de broma?! —replicó, malhumorado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Continuó ella haciéndose la tonta—. ¡Pero si incluso te quiere como padre de sus hijos!

—¡Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo, Nabiki?! —estalló Ranma, parándose de golpe. Su rostro se puso rojo y sus brazos empezaron a hacer grandes aspavientos sin que él pudiera controlarlos, fruto de la indignación que sentía—. ¡¿Has oído alguna de las locuras que ha dicho Shampoo?! ¡Ella no me quiere! ¡Solo pretende usarme! ¡Pero si hasta se alegraba de que fuera una rana! Así puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera…

—Bueno, ¿y qué?

—¡¿Cómo qué "y qué"?!

—¿No es mejor eso a que te rechazara de mala manera como ha hecho Ukyo? ¡Yo lo veo como un avance! ¿Tú no?

—¡Pues…!

No, ninguna de las dos reacciones le parecía mejor que la otra. De hecho, ambas le horrorizaban y decepcionaban por igual. No quería pensar en ellas. ¡Ni siquiera se habían preocupado por saber cómo se sentía él después de transformarse en rana! ¡Sus sentimientos! ¿Es que les daba igual? Claro que tampoco es que se hubieran preocupado mucho por él después de la paliza del otro día…

Era terriblemente descorazonador, más de lo que había creído. Ranma no dejaba de repetirse que le daba igual, que no le importaba, que no tenía intención de casarse con nadie pero… ¡Le seguía molestando! ¡Maldita sea!

—Está bien… Aún nos queda Akane —repuso Nabiki después de observarle unos minutos más en silencio—. Aunque tendré que ir a buscar otra rana…

_¿Akane?_

—¡No! —Ranma se abalanzó sobre la chica y la cogió por los hombros. Clavó en ella su mirada, una mirada salvaje y encendida bajo un ceño fruncido—. Ni hablar. A Akane no la metas en esta absurda historia.

—Pero… ¿cómo sabrás…?

—¡Sé perfectamente que Akane también me rechazará si cree que soy una rana! —Solo en el momento en que lo dijo en voz alta fue plenamente consciente de que llevaba razón. ¡Estaba seguro!

Nabiki hizo una mueca a pesar de lo cual parecía muy despreocupada y tranquila, aunque las manos del chico la sostenían con más fuerza de la que él mismo era consciente.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Temes ver cómo Akane te rechaza?

Los dedos de Ranma se hincaron con más fuerza en los puntiagudos hombros de Nabiki debido a un temblor involuntario que barrió su cuerpo.

—¡No lo temo! ¡Aunque eso será lo que ocurrirá!

—¿Entonces?

—¡Pues…! —Su voz decayó y Ranma tuvo que forzarse a seguir hablando en un tono ronco y desencantado—. No me hace falta verlo. No quiero… que Akane se crea que me importa tanto.

Era una excusa pobre y estúpida, pero no se le ocurrió nada más en aquel momento y la afilada mirada de Nabiki le inquietaba demasiado como para concentrarse.

Optó por marcharse y desentenderse de ese asunto. Pegó un salto y aterrizó con agilidad en el primer tejado que vio. Desde lo alto pudo respirar hondo, tragar saliva para empujar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y volver a saltar, aún más lejos.

Nabiki, desde el suelo, le observó alejarse a la velocidad con que desaparece la luz de un relámpago en una tormenta y después suspiró. Se masajeó los hombros con calma, estaban un poco doloridos. Desde luego, había logrado alterarle de verdad.

—En fin…

Se tocó el estómago agradablemente satisfecho y palpó el abultado fajo de billetes que sobresalía del bolsillo interior de su bolso. No estaba del todo mal. Se puso las gafas de sol con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un buen día —murmuró para sí misma. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar mientras se encogía de hombros—. Además, Akane está sin blanca así que…

.

.

Ranma sobrevoló Nerima de un extremo al otro de tejado en tejado hasta prácticamente quedarse sin fuerzas. Al final cayó de rodillas sobre el tejado de una casa que no conocía, en un barrio que nunca había visto. Tuvo la mala pata de escoger una de esas casas antiguas con el tejado de pizarra, con tejas cuyos bordes eran afilados y que le rasparon las piernas cuando se dejó caer sobre él.

Rodó como pudo para amortiguar la caída y quedó tumbado sobre él, con la pizarra clavándose con saña en su espalda y riñones. Cada bocanada de aire que cogía para saciar la necesidad de sus pulmones era una tortura, pues su piel se hincaba aún más en ese tejado. No pudo moverse en unos minutos, las piernas le temblaban por el sobreesfuerzo que había hecho.

En realidad se había desorientado a propósito. Sentía que no quería ver nada que le fuera mínimamente conocido, mucho menos quería tropezarse con un rostro familiar.

Se quedó tendido y con los ojos azules clavados en un cielo que comenzaba a volverse rojizo. Pronto se haría de noche y tendría que volver al dojo. Pero no quería hacerlo. No quería ver a Nabiki, no quería batallar con la indiferencia de Akane… sino hubiese sido por la presencia de su madre allí y porque sabía que la preocuparía si no aparecía, probablemente habría huido a algún bosque y se hubiera pasado una semana y media entrenando.

Quizás echar abajo media docena de árboles le haría olvidar todo lo que había descubierto ese día.

Después de tanto saltar de una casa a otra, su mente se había ido aclarando, su humor se había relajado y todo ello había hecho que la verdad, la auténtica verdad sobre sus sentimientos se revelará ante sus ojos.

Estaba furioso. Pero no con sus prometidas.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Descubrir que sus prometidas no le amaban tanto como ellas mismas decían le había molestado más de lo que habría creído posible. Y era un malestar que nada tenía que ver con lo que sintió aquella ocasión, cuando Shampoo dejó de amarle por obra de la joya reversible. Aquella vez su orgullo estaba herido. Nada más. No era un dolor real, era solo un ataque a su vanidad que no podía consentir; por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Esa misma vanidad, que seguramente era su peor defecto, era la causa de que nunca hubiera reparado en lo vacíos y superficiales que eran los gestos de sus prometidas hacia él. ¡Los gestos! Él solo se fijaba en sus palabras, y cómo estás le hacían sentir bien, las había aceptado sin más. Sin preocuparse por descubrir si eran reales o no.

Nunca quiso profundizar. ¿Era solo vanidad o era temor a ver lo que había visto hoy? Lo que hoy, por fin, había visto eran sentimientos frágiles, afectos débiles, excusas, condiciones…

Ukyo solo le amaba por costumbre y por su aspecto. Shampoo le quería para usarle en sus retorcidos planes de procreación y para exhibirle como un trofeo frente a sus hermanas amazonas. ¡A ellas no les importaba lo que él sintiera o quisiera!

Egoísmo. Eso es lo que se había encontrado hoy tras el supuesto amor de esas chicas.

Pero no. No estaba molesto con ellas… porque él era igual de egoísta o más.

¿Acaso no había estado dispuesto a engañarlas de mala manera solo para poner a prueba sus sentimientos? ¿No había considerado la opción de casarse con una de ellas, tan solo por el hecho de que esa chica le amara de verdad? Solo porque pensó que así su vida sería agradable y tranquila.

Pero, ¿y la vida de la chica? ¿Cómo habría sido? En eso no había pensado, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

¿Y si él no hubiera sido capaz de amar a la elegida tras la boda? A fin de cuentas, la mujer con la que se casara algún día… ¿no se merecía también ser feliz y tener una buena vida? ¿No se merecía ser amada por su marido?

¡Era un maldito egoísta! ¡Ni por un segundo pensó en eso!

Su madre tenía razón en lo que le dijo; su responsabilidad era elegir a la chica a la que más quisiera, porque solo si la amaba con todo su corazón podría hacerla feliz.

Porque sí, su deber era hacer feliz a su mujer.

Aunque… ahora ya no estaba seguro de poder ser un buen marido para nadie. Quizás… la cuestión era que él no se merecía a ninguna de esas chicas. Ni a Ukyo, ni a Shampoo… ni a Akane.

_Akane…_ Solo una pequeña parte de sí mismo se alegraba de que, al menos ella se hubiera quedado fuera de toda esa mentira. Se sentiría mucho más despreciable si también la hubiera engañado a ella.

_Solo espero que ella nunca llegue a enterarse de todo esto. _

No sabía si podía fiarse de Nabiki… y no le quedaba más dinero con que sobornar a la mediana para que guardara silencio.

Las sombras comenzaron a caer sobre él y se dijo que había llegado el momento de volver a casa.

Justo antes de ponerse en pie y saltar al suelo, se le ocurrió una última idea. Aterradora y ciertamente desagradable… ¿Y si él, Ranma, no era capaz de amar a nadie?

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí os dejo la segunda parte de la historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido el plan de Nabiki? ¿Y la reacción de las prometidas? La cosa se pone fea para Ranma, ¿verdad?**

**Quiero agradecer mucho, muchísimo a todos los que leísteis la primera parte, la seguisteis o la marcasteis como favorita. Me hace mucha ilusión saber que os ha gustado la idea y espero que disfrutéis también con el desenlace.**

**Y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a los que me habéis dejado una bonita review alegrándome estos días con vuestras palabras de ánimo:**

**: **¡Hola! Te agradezco mucho tus palabras, me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Aquí está ya la continuación y en breve, el desenlace. Besotes y gracias por leer.

Heather Ran: ¿Miedo? ¿Por? ¡Bueno, sí! Cualquier cosa en que ande Nabiki debe dar miedo, jajaja. ¿Te imaginaste algo como este plan que se le ocurrió? ¡Gracias por escribirme y por leer! Besotes

Ranma84: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí te dejo el segundo capítulo para que, espero, lo disfrutes igual. Te agradezco tus palabras y tu apoyo. Un besote y nos vemos en el siguiente. ^^

Namikazee: ¡Gracias por tu mensaje! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero te haya gustado igual que el primero y sigas en el tercero. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Abrazos!

Akanita87: ¡Hola! Sí, volví ^^ ¡Y también me alegra leerte de nuevo por aquí! Te agradezco mucho tus palabras y que sigas apoyando mis historias como lo hiciste la primera vez. Pues tengo algunas ideas para fics situados como dices tras el final del manga, pero todavía no tengo muy claro cómo desarrollarlos del todo. Me falta pensar algunas cosas, pero sí quisiera escribir algo después de lo que pasó en Jusenkyo ;-) Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animan un montón que después de tanto sigas queriendo leer lo que escribo. ¡Te mando besotes y un fuerte abrazo! ^^

Frida-chan: ¡Frida-chan! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, me hace mucha ilusión! Sí, ¿verdad? Todos queríamos saber a quién elegiría Ranma si tuviera que hacerlo de verdad pues tanto en el manga como en el anime se le presentan oportunidades pero siempre se hace el loco ¬¬ La verdad es que en un inicio este fic iba a ser mucho más corto y sencillo pero según lo escribía me di cuenta de que era un buen momento para mostrar los auténticos sentimientos (bueno, como yo me los imagino) de Ranma al respecto del tema de las prometidas, como tú dices. En el manga da la sensación como que el pobre lo acepta todo porque no le queda más remedio pero… Debía pensar algo más allá de todo eso. ¡Espero que te guste mi idea de cómo podían ser esos sentimientos y su elección final! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias de nuevo!

VIP98: ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y volver a leerte en el capítulo final. ¡Muchos besotes!

Hatsuhana: Jajajaja, sí, le han dado una buena paliza. ¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo ^^ ¡Eres muy amable! Espero no demorarme mucho con las actualizaciones y que no tengáis que esperar demasiado. Besotes y muchas gracias por tus palabras. ^^

DanisitaM: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba! Pero si te gusta Ranma así… ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que tuve que revisar mucho algunas de las partes de esta historia para expresar bien lo que quería decir de Ranma sin que resultara pesado. ¿Qué le hicieron? Imagina lo peor… Estoy de acuerdo en que Ranma es muy obtuso, por eso quise hacer esta historia de modo que, a su ritmo, se diera cuenta por sí mismo tanto de lo que él siente como de lo que realmente sienten sus prometidas, en lugar de quedarse con lo obvio que no es siempre lo que parece. ¡Y espero que el desenlace de esta historia no decepcione a nadie! Me alegro que te gustara "Un prometido de verdad", espero que con esta te ocurra igual hasta el final. ¡Te agradezco un montón tus palabras! ¡Y te mando un besazo! Bye ^^

Guest: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la nueva actualización recién salida del horno. ¡Espero que te guste! Besotes.

SARITANIMELOVE: ¡Algo habrá hecho él también! Aunque al pobre siempre le caen golpes allá a donde vaya, jajaja. ¡Me alegra te haya gustado! ¿Qué te ha parecido el plan de Nabiki? En breve estará el desenlace pero hasta entonces gracias por escribirme y te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Caro: ¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, la conocemos de sobra para esperar cualquier cosa, jajaja. ¡Gracias por escribir! ¡Besos!

**Pues hasta aquí. Nos vemos lo antes posible con el siguiente capítulo. Estad atentos que aún queda por aparecer en escena la tercera prometida en discordia, jajaja.**

**Besotes para todos.**

**;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes, lugares y partes de la trama pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, no a mí. Yo solo me he inventado esta disparatada historia.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia****: Esta historia surgió de un momento de desparrame mental y absurdez absoluta, leerla bajo vuestra responsabilidad fans de Ranma ½**

…

**..**

**.**

—**A quien más quiero****—**

**.**

**..**

…

**8.**

_La rendición del héroe._

Akane tampoco le dirigió la palabra cuando Ranma apareció por fin en la casa.

Se tropezó con ella en la entrada nada más llegar, junto al pequeño armario de los zapatos, pero la chica se limitó a lanzarle una larga mirada seria, como de sospecha y después a darse la vuelta y desparecer escaleras arriba.

_Akane…_ pensó él, un poco irritado. Pero resopló dejando ir ese sentimiento _No, no tengo derecho a disgustarme._

Sin embargo, la mirada que le había lanzado ella se quedó dando vueltas por su mente. En realidad, no le pareció realmente molesta, quizás solo estaba horrorizada por las pintas que traía el chico; cojeando, con nuevas heridas en las piernas que asomaban entre los desgarrones de sus pantalones a la altura de las rodillas y ese aire meditabundo que arrastraba debido a los acontecimientos del día.

Ranma había decidido no pelear, si quiera molestarse por la actitud de la chica. Ahora sentía que no tenía derecho. Por eso, se dedicó a cenar a su lado en silencio, sin mencionar lo que le había ocurrido o hacer alusión a sus heridas. Y quizás por orgullo o porque le daba igual, la chica hizo lo mismo.

Fue un alivio para él cuando al fin pudo retirarse. Estaba agotado, dolorido y le provocaba gran incomodidad estar en presencia del resto de la familia. Sobre todo de Nabiki que de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo desde su puesto en la mesa con una chispa divertida en la mirada. Ranma la ignoró cuanto pudo, así como las pocas palabras que los demás le dirigieron durante la cena. Solo quería levantarse e irse para terminar de tragar la vergüenza que sentía a solas.

Por supuesto su madre intentó detenerle, pero él la miró de un modo lo bastante significativo como para dejarle claro que no quería hablar de nada esa noche. Ya daría todas las explicaciones necesarias por la mañana.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud y desánimo, dejando atrás el barullo de platos y los pasos quedos de las mujeres que se disponían a recoger la mesa. Fue dando tumbos hasta el baño y se encerró en él.

Dejó que su malherido cuerpo flotara en el agua un rato, observando con desidia como la sangre reseca se desprendía de su piel en finos hilillos y se mezclaba con el jabón. Aguantó el escozor, aguantó el calor y los vapores que se pegaban a la piel de su rostro y rumió ese extraño vacío que le pesaba por dentro.

Ranma no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo.

Se tenía por una buena persona, incluso por alguien generoso. Como artista marcial siempre se tomó muy enserio su deber de ayudar y proteger a los que eran más débiles… Pero no dejaba de torturarse con la idea de que, en realidad, era un ser egoísta y vanidoso. Lo era, siempre lo había sido y… quizás descubrir los auténticos sentimientos de sus prometidas había sido el castigo por comportarse así.

Pero a pesar de aceptar ese hecho se seguía sintiendo mal.

Ni siquiera sabía si tendría el valor para contarle a su madre lo que había pasado. Lo que había estado dispuesto a hacer. No quería que ella le mirara de forma diferente debido a la decepción que iba a sentir.

Salió de la bañera sintiéndose aún peor que antes, pero decidido. No, no sería también un cobarde. Afrontaría las cosas y sería sincero con su madre. Estaba dispuesto a que ella le conociera del todo, con lo bueno y lo malo. Y seguramente ella le perdonaría… era su madre, al fin y al cabo.

De vuelta en su dormitorio, se encontró con que alguien le había dejado el botiquín sobre el futón.

¡Sus heridas! Casi las había olvidado después de lamentarse tanto rato en el agua… Pero alguien lo había recordado por él.

—Gracias, mamá —susurró con una leve sonrisa.

Sí, ella le perdonaría todo lo que había hecho porque Nodoka entendería que no había sido con mala intención. Comprendería que su hijo era un tonto en cuestiones de amor y de chicas, y que a pesar de todo, había actuado sin auténtica maldad.

Después de curarse y acostarse entre las sabanas, el cansancio que arrastraba dejó su cuerpo flácido sobre el futón aunque Ranma comprobó que su mente seguía demasiado despierta. Tardó un rato relajarse lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido y durante la noche no dejó de despertarse y volver a dormirse.

Fueron horas agitadas y confusas en las que el chico se movió entre la consciencia y un sopor pegajoso y muy poco reparador.

.

.

De madrugada, Ranma tuvo uno de esos despertares convulsos que se sucedieron sin parar durante toda la noche y le pareció ver que algo brillaba en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Reconoció el filo de luz que se colaba, trémulo, por el resquicio abierto de su puerta. Sobre él, se recortaba una figura pequeña que avanzó silenciosa sobre el suelo hasta agacharse a su lado.

El chico no se movió, trató de entornar los ojos y buscó el rostro de la figura pero todo estaba en penumbras y los ojos le escocían terriblemente si no parpadeaba continuamente.

La figura alargó una mano que se posó sobre su frente con delicadeza. Se quedó allí, cálida y tranquila. Las yemas de los dedos se hundieron suavemente en su flequillo hasta rozar la piel escondida debajo. El chico se estremeció por lo agradable que era ese tacto. Le transmitió una calma y ternura que reconfortó todo su ser. Incluida su alma torturada.

—¿Mamá? —susurró, confuso. La mano se retiró al instante y la figura se puso en pie—. Mamá, tenías razón… tú dijiste… —Al intentar hablar los pensamientos se le amontonaron al borde de la consciencia con la misma pastosidad con que su lengua intentaba formular palabras contra la almohada—… que eligiera a quien más amara… —Su voz le sonaba ronca, extraña, como si no fuera suya—… y yo… a quien más quiero es…

La figura retrocedió y salió de la habitación acabando con el resplandor del pasillo. Ranma apretó los parpados y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

_¿Mamá? _ Pensó una vez más. _Bueno, ya se lo diré mañana._

Se removió bajo la sabana recordando la suavidad del tacto sobre su frente y con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, Ranma volvió a quedarse dormido.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el artista marcial se despertó con el eco del dolor en sus articulaciones y el regusto amargo de la culpa aún en su boca. Se incorporó sintiendo que cada músculo de su anatomía protestaba en contra, las heridas de sus rodillas le escocían y su trenza, prácticamente desecha le golpeó en el rostro con desprecio.

La vergüenza seguía ahí. Y la culpa. Y la decepción.

Pero también, el recuerdo huidizo de la visita de su madre la noche anterior. Observó el botiquín en la esquina de la habitación, recordó su preocupación y la calidez de su caricia. Y Ranma se reafirmó en su determinación de contarle todo lo ocurrido. Puede que incluso le aliviara sacarse ese dolor de dentro y si su madre le perdonaba sus malos sentimientos, él también podría empezar a perdonarse a sí mismo.

Se puso en pie y tras salir de la habitación su mirada viajó por si sola hasta la puerta de Akane. Supuso que ella habría salido a correr como cada mañana… Por un fugaz instante, sintió la tentación de contarle también a ella todo lo ocurrido pero no confiaba en que la joven le fuera a perdonar. Quizás solo lograría que pensara aún peor de él.

Cómo se alegraba de no haberla metido en el feo asunto de la rana. Puede que aún hubiera una oportunidad de que pudieran hacer las paces y que su relación volviera a ser la de antes.

Pasó por el baño para asearse y rehacerse su trenza justo antes de bajar las escaleras. Se dirigió a la cocina porque sabía que allí se encontraría a su madre. Quería hablar con ella cuanto antes.

Nodoka, ataviada ya con uno de sus vistosos kimonos, preparaba alegremente el desayuno junto a Kasumi como cada mañana desde que se había mudado al dojo junto a su hijo y su marido. Al verle entrar por la puerta, le recibió con una gran sonrisa y un efusivo saludo.

Incluso antes de que el chico hubiera abierto la boca, la mujer le colocó un vaso de té en la mano y le hizo sentarse a la mesa. Ranma se quedó mirando el interior del vaso, estaba cálido entre sus manos… el malestar de su estómago volvió a golpearle, pero trato de ignorarlo. Probó el té y forzó una sonrisa.

—¡Está delicioso! —Lo alabó y las mejillas de su madre se ribetearon.

—¡Cuánto me alegro! —Apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo de otra de las sillas, y observó a su hijo—. ¿Estás mejor? Anoche parecías muy alterado…

. ¿Ocurrió algo malo ayer?

Ranma miró de reojo a Kasumi, pero la joven parecía muy concentrada en la preparación de la sopa de miso. Tarareaba para sí misma como si estuviera completamente sola en la cocina, quizás por costumbre.

—Nada grave —respondió él. Levantó un poco el pantalón y dejó que su madre viera sus nuevas heridas—. Son solo unos rasguños de nada.

Nodoka abrió sus ojos azules de golpe y soltó una exclamación.

—¡¿Vuelves a estar herido?! ¡Cielos! ¡¿Y cómo no me dijiste nada ayer?!

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, confuso.

—Creía que te habías dado cuenta anoche…

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Y por qué me dejaste el botiquín en mi cuarto?

—¿Qué botiquín? Yo no te dejé nada… ¡Si lo hubiera sabido te habría curado yo misma!

El chico arrugó la nariz, sujetando la taza de té con ambas manos.

—Si no te diste cuenta de que estaba herido… ¿cómo es que viniste a mi cuarto para ver cómo estaba?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Nodoka se llevó una mano a la cara. De pronto parecía mucho más preocupada que antes. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo algo extraño? —. Anoche yo no fui a tu cuarto, pensé que querías estar solo, hijo.

—Claro que viniste. Mientras dormía… te vi.

—Debiste soñarlo.

¿Soñarlo? Pero no era posible…

—Ranma… ¿seguro que estás bien?

Cuando el chico alzó los ojos se dio cuenta de que ahora sí, incluso Kasumi había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle, preocupada. Las dos mujeres le observaban como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

No era el mejor momento para hablar con su madre. Lo intentaría más tarde, cuando pudieran estar a solas.

—Tienes razón, mamá. Seguramente lo soñé. Esta noche he dormido un poco mal, por el dolor… —Soltó una de sus risitas despreocupadas y eso pareció relajar a las mujeres. Se puso en pie y retrocedió de vuelta a la puerta—. Iré a vestirme antes del desayuno. Gracias por el té, mamá, estaba delicioso.

Su madre asintió con una sonrisa y Ranma se apresuró a salir de la cocina.

Así que… ¿Lo había soñado?

_Vaya…_ se dijo, sorprendido mientras subía nuevamente por las escaleras.

Había sido un sueño muy real… pero ciertamente, con lo mal que había dormido, podía tratarse de una fantasía producto de haber pasado toda la noche en duermevela.

Sin embargo… Al llegar arriba se detuvo y posó su mano en su frente, en el punto donde recordaba que la figura misteriosa le había tocado. Había sido más cálido y suave que su propia mano, pero lo recordaba demasiado real.

_Quizás aún sigo afectado por los golpes en la cabeza del otro día…_

Justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina para entrar al pasillo, oyó el inconfundible sonido de la puerta de su dormitorio al ser arrastrada y Ranma se puso alerta. Con cuidado, se asomó por el borde del muro y esperó unos segundos. La puerta volvió a deslizare y una figura salió, sigilosa, con el botiquín en sus brazos.

El corazón de Ranma dio un ruidoso vuelco.

_¿Akane?_

La chica cerró la puerta con gran cuidado y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Ranma se ocultó por los pelos de su mirada inquisitiva y cuando lo creyó seguro, volvió a asomarse. La chica se alejaba, de puntillas y silenciosa, por el pasillo rumbo a su dormitorio.

Solo cuando la puerta de esta se cerró, el chico salió de su escondite, más confuso que nunca.

_Pero… pero…_ Se rascó la cabeza de nuevo moviendo sus ojos hacia el techo y frunciendo el ceño. Después se dio unos toquecitos en la frente y se balanceó hasta que su cadera se apoyó en la pared.

—¿Qué significa esto? —murmuró entre dientes.

Arrugó los labios en una mueca de pura concentración y volvió a golpearse la frente con la punta de sus dedos.

—Ah… —Abrió un poco más los ojos. Sus dedos seguían rozando su frente, justo en ese lugar—. Espera un momento… —Se miró la mano atónito y empezó a parpadear muy deprisa—. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si…? —Sus ojos se movieron, cual flechas, hacia la puerta del patito—. Akane… ¿Ella…?

Si ella había vuelto a por el botiquín… entonces ella lo había dejado en su cuarto… porque… ella sí había notado sus nuevas heridas… así que, eso significaba…

—¿Qué significa? —se preguntó Ranma, tozudo. Esta vez se dio un par de coscorrones en la corinilla y gracias a eso, la conclusión cayó rodando frente a sus ojos desorbitados—. Estaba preocupada por mí…

Si Akane estaba preocupada por él… si ella había dejado ese botiquín en su cuarto… entonces ella… ella…

—Ella fue la que entró en mi cuarto para ver si yo estaba bien.

¡Por supuesto! Era la única conclusión lógica.

En cuanto Ranma estuvo seguro tuvo que apoyarse en el muro con todo su cuerpo para evitar caerse de espaldas a causa de la impresión. El rostro se le puso rojo a rabiar, sus mejillas le ardieron como una estufa y el corazón palpitó fuerte, casi con dolor.

Pero, a pesar de estar seguro de que había sido ella, Ranma no entendía la razón por la que la chica se había comportado así. ¿No estaba furiosa por lo de la heladería? ¿No le odiaba más que nunca? ¿Acaso no había evitado ir a verle durante todos los días que se pasó convaleciente…?

A no ser… que durante ese tiempo Akane hubiese sido tan orgullosa como para ir a verle solo mientras él dormía. ¡Claro, de ese modo él nunca lo sabría!

¿Lo había hecho? ¿Había sido así? Ranma no tenía modo de saberlo pero… su instinto le decía que sí. ¿O era otra vez su maldita vanidad haciendo de las suyas?

En cualquier caso, lo que sí estaba claro es que Akane había querido ayudarle aunque él no lo mereciera y eso le alegraba; su corazón se agitó en un sentimiento cálido y sonrió, sonrió de veras aunque una parte de su cerebro seguía pensando que no se lo merecía.

Esta vez no se sentía halagado o colmado de satisfacción, no sintió la tentación de jactarse o chulear como habría hecho antes. En aquellos instantes, lo único que Ranma pudo sentir fue un profundo agradecimiento.

Nunca lo había experimentado antes con tanta fuerza pero realmente Ranma se sentía agradecido de que Akane estuviera en su vida.

.

.

Y ese sentimiento no se disipó.

Ranma pasó los siguientes días un tanto aislado del resto de habitantes de la casa.

En cuanto tuvo ocasión de encontrar a su madre a solas, se armó de valor y le contó todo lo que había pasado. El descabellado plan de Nabiki que él, tristemente, había aceptado, las reacciones que habían tenido sus prometidas al ver al Ranma rana, lo que había supuesto para él y todas y cada una de las bochornosas y duras conclusiones a las que había llegado después de eso. No intentó excusarse, ni justificarse. Aceptó su responsabilidad y reconoció cada uno de los vergonzosos y egoístas sentimientos que le habían llevado a cometer semejante estupidez.

Se desahogó y lo soltó todo sin levantar la mirada del suelo hasta que acabó. Después cogió aire y se atrevió a mirar el rostro de su madre. La mujer le miraba con un indudable gesto severo en su semblante, pero por suerte no había rechazo o decepción en su mirada.

No obstante Ranma se sintió muy mal y se sintió obligado a decir:

—Lo siento, mamá.

—¿Por qué, hijo?

—¡Porque te he decepcionado!

—Bueno… —Nodoka suspiró, apretando su katana (en la que Ranma no había reparado hasta ese instante) en sus pequeños y blancos puños. Soltó el aire y acabó bajándola hasta su regazo—. Al menos te has dado cuenta tú solo de que lo has hecho mal y te arrepientes —Golpeó la katana contra la palma de su mano en un gesto rápido y letal que hizo que Ranma se pusiera tieso—. Y has sido valiente al ser sincero.

. Pero no es a mí a quien debes pedir perdón, sino a tus prometidas por mentir.

Ranma no lo había pensado, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre llevaba razón.

—Está bien. Iré a verlas ahora mismo y…

—¡Bueno, no hace falta que sea ahora mismo! —exclamó su madre, de improviso—. No es que esas jovencitas no sean de mi agrado, pero es cierto que todo está más tranquilo por aquí desde que no irrumpen en la casa atravesando una pared o saltando por el muro del jardín.

. Sería mejor que primero te centraras en hacer las paces con Akane-chan…

Hacer las paces con Akane… Sí, ese era otro de sus frentes abiertos y aunque Ranma no había hecho nada para avanzar hacia la reconciliación, por suerte, no era algo que siguiera preocupándole en exceso.

Porque Ranma, que nunca antes se fijaba en nada, ni prestaba atención más allá de sus propias narices; había hecho un esfuerzo durante aquellos días por mejorar.

En primer lugar, se obligó a sí mismo a no actuar sin pensar con respecto a Akane. Después del bonito gesto que la peliazul había tenido con él, Ranma se autoimpuso la tarea de ser paciente y atesorar ese sentimiento de gratitud que había surgido en él después de aquella noche.

No quería presionar ni agobiar a su prometida, prefería que fuera ella la que se acercara de nuevo a él si es que deseaba hacerlo. Si realmente ella daba muestras de que estaba dispuesta a perdonar lo tonto que había sido, entonces él pediría disculpas y harían las paces. Pero solo si Ranma estaba seguro de que eso era lo que Akane quería.

Y para ello, tenía que estar atento a su actitud, a sus gestos… y aunque al principio la impaciencia le carcomía y era incapaz de apreciar ningún cambio en ella, al cabo de unos pocos días, Ranma empezó a notar algunas cosas curiosas.

Akane ya no se pasaba todo el día con una mueca de ofuscación implantada en su cara, ni resoplaba con fastidio cuando se cruzaba con él por la casa. A veces incluso, ella le observaba de reojo cuando se encontraban en el mismo cuarto; nunca decía nada, solo le miraba unos segundos y después se iba.

¿Se aseguraba de que él se reponía adecuadamente de sus heridas? Ranma pensó que sí y su sentimiento de gratitud aumento todavía más.

El resto del tiempo, el chico lo pasaba entrenando duramente en el dojo o corriendo por las calles de Nerima para fortalecerse. Regresaba a la casa hambriento, y demasiado agotado como para ganar a su padre cuando le robaba la comida.

Ahí fue cuando notó otra cosa.

Durante las comidas, cuando Akane y él se sentaban el uno junto al otro, ambos permanecían en silencio, casi sin participar en las conversaciones que se iniciaban alrededor de la mesa. La chica no consentía en mirarle ni siquiera de reojo; frente a todos se aseguraba de mostrar una actitud fría y distante. Solía acabar de comer antes que nadie, entonces se levantaba, daba las gracias por la comida y salía del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Solo cuando se había marchado Ranma se daba cuenta del modo pulcro y ordenado en que Akane dejaba apilados sus cuencos y platillos en su lado de la mesa; todos salvo uno. Un pequeño cuenco con una de sus raciones de comida intacta aparecía junto al brazo del chico siempre que ella desaparecía.

Al principio Ranma pensó que la chica lo había hecho sin querer, que dejaba esas porciones de comida olvidadas sin más pero, tras observarla con atención se dio cuenta de que, justo antes de levantarse de la mesa, Akane empujaba con su codo el cuenco con comida hasta él, con increíble disimulo y sin volver el rostro ni una vez.

Y se iba sin decir nada.

Entonces él lo cogía sin que nadie se percatara de nada y se lo comía con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Lo degustaba con gran placer y se sentía ligeramente feliz.

Puede que fuera un gesto infantil pero significaba algo. Ranma reflexionaba sobre ello una y mil veces mientras entrenaba, desterrado en el dojo; no estaba seguro de si era un intento de la chica para que hicieran las paces o el reflejo de su preocupación por él. Como lo del botiquín.

Fuera lo que fuera, Ranma reconoció que no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así.

¿Acaso no era Akane la que siempre le curaba cuando volvía herido? ¿La que se preocupaba en prepararle comida (tóxica, pero comida al fin y al cabo) cuando él se retrasaba? Se le ocurrían cientos de ejemplos que ilustraban que ella era la que más pensaba en él.

Quizás no hacía grandes y descabellados actos de amor, ni le dedicaba palabras o declaraciones románticas como Shampoo o Ukyo; no, Akane tenía su propia manera de demostrarle sus sentimientos, una forma más sutil, silenciosa… con gestos pequeños pero que llenaban sus días. Pero él había sido tan vanidoso que los había despreciado, y después había pensado mal de ella por su aparente "falta de interés".

¡Ranma se daría de cabezazos por lo estúpido que había sido!

Incluso su madre se rio de él cuando el chico le comunicó sus ideas.

—Bueno, lo que cuenta es que te hayas dado cuenta —le dijo con las mejillas coloradas de tanto reír—. Nunca es tarde si por fin puedes valorar lo que de verdad importa.

Sí, quizás llevara razón también en eso.

Cada uno de los detalles que Akane tenía con él le resultaba tan enormemente preciado que Ranma se dijo que se contentaría con eso. No volvería a exigirle más a la chica; al contrario, se dedicaría a pensar en un modo adecuado de recompensarle por todo ello.

Mientras tanto, dejaría que todo siguiera su curso. No necesitaba más que eso.

Quiso olvidarse de sus viejas preocupaciones, de que hubo un día en que realmente pretendió saber que chica le quería más, como si eso fuera lo más importante. Ahora sabía lo que en verdad importaba.

Quería descubrir a quién amaba él más que a nadie. Pero no tenía prisa, no quería apresurarse y meter la pata.

No obstante… había alguien que no pensaba como él.

.

.

**9.**

_Última doncella: Akane, la sabía._

Cuando Ranma salió del dojo aquella tarde le invadió la nariz un intenso olor a jazmín.

—¿Hm?

Aún era temprano, la primera hora de la tarde y la temperatura era buena. El día era extremadamente luminoso, sin nubes en el cielo y aquel aroma tan peculiar parecía flotar por todas partes. Aunque, sin duda, era algo extraño. En el jardín de los Tendo no había árboles donde hubiera florecido el jazmín.

A pesar de que el sol brillaba con fuerza, corría una refrescante brisa que agitaba con suavidad las ramas y las hojas verdosas de los árboles. Ese vientecillo era, probablemente, el que había robado la esencia del jazmín de algún jardín cercano y la había conducido hasta allí.

Ranma permaneció de pie, en medio del jardín, con el casi imperceptible arrullo de las aguas del estanque a su espalda, sintiendo como ese perfume tan embriagador acariciaba su nariz. Era un olor dulzón, aunque no demasiado; explotaba en tu nariz de manera salvaje y persistía en el ambiente sin llegar a desparecer.

Era agradable. Tanto que el chico, que nunca fue muy aficionado a detenerse un segundo para oler una flor, hinchó sus pulmones echando hacia atrás la cabeza; tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando los rayos del sol le cegaron y cuando los abrió de vuelta, se topó con la claridad del cielo azul que tenía sobre él. Parecía más inmenso que de costumbre, más limpio.

El aroma persistía en su nariz. Y por alguna razón, Ranma sonrió.

Con un potente salto traspasó el muro y dejó atrás la casa. Dio unos cuantos saltos más, precisos y veloces siguiendo el olor hasta toparse con el árbol en cuestión. No era demasiado grande, pero sus ramas estaban repletas de preciosas y diminutas florecillas blancas de las que manaba esa embriagadora esencia. Lo contempló haciendo equilibrios desde lo alto de la tapia que rodeaba ese otro jardín.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se llevó un dedo a la cara para rascarse un picor que en realidad no sintió.

_No creo que les importe… _pensó el chico torciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro._ Si solo son unas pocas…_

No había nadie por allí, el silencio era absoluto y más allá, Ranma vio otros árboles cargados de flores de todo tipo y frutos deliciosos. ¡Era enorme! En realidad, ese arbolillo parecía olvidado junto a la tapia, como desterrado del resto.

_Nadie se dará cuenta,_ se dijo y estirándose cual equilibrista que confía en coger la cuerda antes de precipitarse contra el suelo, el artista marcial logró arrancar unas cuantas flores con las que confeccionar un pequeño ramillete; sobrio, pero hermoso y que desprendía un olor maravilloso.

Aún sin saber por qué, se le encendieron las mejillas.

Deshizo el camino de vuelta al dojo y cayó con la ligereza de un insecto sobre el césped del patio, al otro lado del estanque. En su puño seguía el diminuto ramillete de flores blancas. Estaba intacto, Ranma sonrió orgulloso un instante antes de captar un movimiento en la casa. Frente a las puertas abiertas del comedor, una figura recogía los cojines que rodeaban la mesa baja donde solían comer. Los sacudía con decisión (y más fuerza de la habitual) y los colocaba en su lugar meciendo una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

El chico sintió un hormigueo en el estómago y también en la mano con que sostenía el ramillete al observar a su prometida. Últimamente no podía evitar quedarse mirando a Akane, si es que lograba encontrarla en alguna situación en la que ella no se percatara de su presencia; la miraba en silencio hasta que acababan por arderle las mejillas sin que ningún pensamiento acudiera a su mente para explicar dicha reacción de su cuerpo.

Pero ese día… sí que tenía una idea rondándole.

Bajó los ojos y miró las flores. Ni siquiera sabía que las estuviera cogiendo para ella cuando se encontró en lo alto del muro y frente al árbol pero ahora sí.

¡Pues claro que eran para ella! ¿Para qué iba a querer él unas flores si no?

Pero… ¿Debía dárselas así sin más? ¿Le gustarían?

Quiso creer que sí y esa creencia conjuró en su mente la luminosa sonrisa que solo Akane era capaz de dibujar para él. El corazón le dio un vuelco… ¿Y si mejor… las dejaba en algún lugar donde ella pudiera encontrarlas?

¡En su cuarto! ¡Sí! Akane las vería sobre su escritorio y sabría que eran para ella, y también sabría que las había recogido él, ¿verdad?

¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién si no?

Ranma sonrió decidido y se escabulló para colarse en el dormitorio de la joven sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Justo cuando iba a saltar hacia la ventana, por el rabillo del ojo vio a alguien que caminaba por el pasillo de madera rumbo al comedor. Era Nabiki. Incluso antes de ser consciente de lo que la mediana llevaba en sus manos, Ranma tuvo un mal presentimiento que agitó su corazón con tan solo ver el malicioso brillo en su mirada y la petulancia con que caminaba meneando sus rectas caderas sin gracia.

Medio segundo después vio el tarro de cristal entre sus manos pálidas.

_¿Qué…?_

En el tarro volvía haber una solitaria rana.

_Pero, ¿qué hace con eso?_

Nabiki le vio a él justo antes de entrar en el comedor. Se detuvo un segundo o menos… y le guiñó un ojo.

_¡No!_

El chico se olvidó de saltar y corrió hacia las puertas, desesperado. En cuanto puso un pie sobre la reluciente tarima de madera resbaló y su cuerpo, cuan largo y pesado era, cayó sobre sus manos y aplastó las flores sin remedio.

_¡Maldición, Nabiki!_

Quiso ponerse en pie de inmediato, pero una pesada red de hierro le cayó encima, seguida de un balde de agua helada que le convirtió en chica. Por desgracia, en una pobre chica pelirroja, chillona y atrapada contra el suelo.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —exclamó, histérico. Se agitó e hizo fuerza tratando de quitarse de encima la red pero su condición femenina le hizo imposible lograrlo. Le faltaba fuerza—. ¡Maldita Nabiki! ¡No te perdonaré esto! ¡Cómo se le ocurra decirle algo a Akane, juro que…!

Por desgracia, tal parecía que era su intención.

Desde donde estaba, Ranma era incapaz de ver lo que pasaba en el comedor, pero si oyó la voz de la mediana de los Tendo llamando a su hermana pequeña.

—¡No, Akane! —Ranma trató de girar, desesperado y logró arrastrar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para asomar los ojos a través del borde de una de las puertas. Por desgracia, el movimiento fue tan brusco que la red se enredó más aún a su pequeño cuerpo femenino y a su cara. Por un instante incluso se quedó sin respiración, boqueó y se agitó como un pececillo apresado y la red se deslizó aún más hasta atorársele en la boca—. ¡Mfmf!

_¡No puedo hablar!_

—¿Nabiki? ¿Qué ocurre?

La vocecilla de Akane se dejó oír y Ranma, atado y amordazado por la red (y en parte por su propia estupidez) solo pudo ser testigo de la llegada de su prometida.

—Akane, ha pasado algo horrible —Le dijo Nabiki.

_¡No, no lo hagas! ¡No se lo digas!_

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Es Ranma.

La pequeña se llevó una mano a la boca. Sus ojos se agrandaron, asustados.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Ranma? ¿Dónde está?

Nabiki metió la mano bajo la mesa y sacó su fatídico tarro.

_¡No, no, por favor!_

Ranma trató de moverse una vez más, pero el agarre de la red se hizo más fuerte en torno a su liviano cuello y temió acabar asfixiado.

La terrible chica mostró el tarro de la rana a su hermana pequeña que, por supuesto, dio un respingo al ver a la rana de ojos saltones, aunque claramente aburridos. La vigiló con aprensión y confusa mientras su hermana mayor sacaba al animal de su prisión de cristal. Aquella rana, además de ser igual de fea, verrugosa y pegajosa que las otras, parecía ser más vieja. Ni se inmutó cuando fue extraída del tarro. Miraba a su alrededor como si ya nada le importara en la vida.

—Aquí está Ranma —anunció Nabiki extendiendo sus brazos y ofreciendo al animalillo como si fuera una ofrenda de paz.

—¿Eh? —murmuró Akane.

Nabiki procedió a contarle la misma malvada mentira que había contado a sus otras dos prometidas, mientras que el verdadero Ranma temblaba de ira y frustración. Le ardía el cuerpo con tal intensidad que no entendía cómo es que esa maldita red no se había convertido ya en cenizas.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué Nabiki estaba haciendo algo así?!

_¡Le dije que no metiera a Akane en esto! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel de mentir a su propia hermana?!_

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel infierno, no tenía sentido que hiciera algo así ahora. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía conseguir? ¡¿Dinero?! ¡Se lo podría haber pedido a él! Ranma lo habría sacado hasta de debajo de las piedras con tal de no hacer sufrir a Akane con todo eso.

Lo peor de todo era que tal y como estaba no podía huir. Ni siquiera podía taparse los oídos; iba a ser testigo en primera fila de la reacción de Akane, de su desprecio y rechazo por él. ¡Y no quería!

_No, Akane. Ese no soy yo. ¡No soy una rana!_

—Pero… ¿de verdad que ese es Ranma? —preguntó Akane cuando Nabiki acabó su terrible relato. La otra asintió de forma dramática—. Oh, cielos…

_No… no…._

Ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos; Ranma se quedó paralizado y con ellos clavados en el rostro de su prometida que comenzó a cambiar cuanto más observaba al animalillo.

_¡No! ¡No quiero ver esto! ¡Basta!_

Justo cuando pensaba que Akane retrocedería con una mueca de asco y saldría corriendo rumbo a su dormitorio, la chica dio un paso hacia delante, un poco vacilante, pero acabó extendiendo sus manos con decisión para coger a la rana.

—¿Ranma? —susurró con temor. La miró fijamente frunciendo los labios—. ¿Eres tú de verdad? —La rana, por supuesto, no hizo un solo movimiento pero Akane asintió con la cabeza como si esta le hubiese respondido—. No pasa nada, tranquilo. Todo irá bien. ¡Nadie sabrá lo que te ha ocurrido! Lo guardaremos en secreto, ¿de acuerdo? —La chica miró a su hermana—. ¿Me has oído tú también, Nabiki? ¡No le digas esto a nadie más! Seguro que Ranma ya se siente bastante avergonzado…

—Como… quieras —respondió Nabiki, perpleja.

—¡Agua! ¡Necesito agua caliente! —exclamó la otra de improviso y volvió a mirar al animalillo suavizando su tono—. Tranquilo Ranma, voy a devolverte tu autentico aspecto ahora mismo.

—Akane, espera un poco…

—¡No! El pobre ya lleva así un rato. Lo debe estar pasando muy mal siendo una rana…

—¡Akane! ¡Escúchame! —Nabiki dio un golpe a la mesa para que la pequeña se calmara y le hiciera caso—. Tenemos que pensar en lo que haremos ahora que Ranma es… bueno… ya sabes… _eso._

—¿Cómo que qué haremos? ¡Pues buscar una cura para que vuelva a ser él mismo!

—¿Y cómo haremos eso?

—¡Iremos a China! ¡Haré lo que haga falta!

_¿Akane?_

¿Hasta ese punto le horrorizaba que él fuera una rana que estaba dispuesta a ir hasta China? Ranma se aplastó contra el suelo, sin fuerzas y apoyó la barbilla al tiempo que sus ojillos se hundían.

No había sido tan horrible como se esperaba, al menos no le había rechazado y sabía que la joven estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo sosteniéndole entre sus manos.

Ranma se dijo que eso era algo bueno. Al menos, podía estar un poco satisfecho.

—Vamos Akane… si Ranma no ha sido capaz nunca de librarse de su maldición anterior, ¿por qué sería esta distinto? —Insistió Nabiki—. Ya sabes lo atolondrado que es ese chico. Seguramente lo echará en el olvido y seguirá con su vida normal, como si nada. Pero tú estarás prometida con una asquerosa rana.

. ¿No te importa? ¿Seguirás a su lado aunque en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar pueda caerle un poco de agua encima y acabe con ese aspecto tan repugnante?

—Ah…

—¿De verdad puedes aceptarle ahora tal y cómo es? —Nabiki alzó su tono de voz y Ranma sintió un escalofrío—. ¿Acaso podrías amar a esa rana?

El corazón del chico iba tan deprisa que pensó que en cualquier momento le estallaría contra la tarima de madera mientras observaba como Akane guardaba silencio y miraba fijamente la rana que tenía en sus manos. Parecía realmente concentrada en llegar al fondo de sus sentimientos.

Finalmente, la peli azul alzó su mirada.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió rotunda. Y por un instante, esas palabras fueron lo único que Ranma oyó. Eso y el silencio. Y después un estremecimiento que venía de su propio cuerpo y un fuerte dolor que nació en su pecho y se extendió a todas partes.

_¿Akane…? ¿Tú…?_

—Vaya, hermanita… No esperaba que dijeras algo así…

Akane frunció el ceño y separó sus piernas en una postura un tanto temible.

—Porque esta rana no es Ranma —añadió, mostrándole el anfibio a su hermana que dio un fuerte respingo sobre el cojín del suelo.

El chico de la trenza levantó los ojos con esfuerzo.

—¿Cómo… dices?

—¡No es Ranma! ¡Me has engañado! —exclamó Akane, enfurecida y de golpe y porrazo soltó al animal que cayó sobre otro de los cojines—. ¡Me has hecho tocar una rana!

—Pero… pero… Akane, por supuesto que es Ranma…

—¡No es cierto! ¿Te crees que soy tonta?

—¡Te digo la verdad!

Akane empotró los puños contra la mesa y miró con ira asesina a su hermana mayor la cual, que no era ninguna tonta, empezó a sudar de miedo.

—¿Te crees que no puedo distinguir a mi prometido de una rana cualquiera? —Señaló al animalillo que se había quedado despanzurrado sobre el cojín como si nada—. Esos no son sus ojos…

—¿Sus ojos? ¿Los de Ranma? —Nabiki torció la cabeza—. ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? ¡Ahora es una rana! Es imposible que sepas…

—¡Estoy segura! —Akane no pensaba darse por vencida—. Conozco perfectamente los ojos de Ranma y te digo que no son los de esa rana. ¡Me has engañado! No sé qué es lo que pretendías con eso, Nabiki, ¡Pero no ha tenido gracia! ¡Me has asustado! —Sus ojos, ardientes de furia se achicaron un poco—. ¿Ranma también está metido en esto? ¿Es parte de esta broma tan cruel?

El chico se echó a temblar. Si Nabiki le delataba sería hombre muerto. Ya podía olvidarse de hacer las paces con Akane alguna vez porque la chica le estaría golpeando con su mazo hasta el fin de los días.

—No, él no sabía nada —respondió la mediana.

—¿Seguro?

—Yo no le salvaría porque sí…

A pesar de relajarse un poco, la pequeña siguió exhibiendo una mueca de sospecha mientras esperaba, seguramente, una disculpa por parte de su hermana. Huelga decir que tal disculpa no se dio, por lo que Akane resopló de mala manera y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Pisó el suelo como si fuera un temible gigante a punto de machacar una ciudad entera. Incluso se la oyó patear los peldaños de la escalera mientras ascendía hacia el segundo piso y también cerrar la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

Desde luego, la habían hecho enfadar de verdad.

Nabiki dejó de contener la respiración y soltó un hondo suspiro.

—Me parece que, con todo, he tenido suerte —murmuró, devolviendo a la ranita al tarro. Lo miró fijamente mientras estiraba los labios pensativa—. Akane puede ser temible… —De pronto, Nabiki dio una palmada—. ¡Casi me olvido!

Se levantó y asomó la cabeza por las puertas corredizas. Ranma seguía en el suelo, atado y con una expresión airada que daba autentico pavor a pesar de que su postura, retorcida de forma ridícula inspiraba otro tipo de sentimiento.

La chica se agachó doblando las piernas y le miró.

—Antes de que te libere, recuerda que no puedes enfadarte conmigo —Le dijo—. Te he salvado.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron de par en par, estupefactos.

—Si le hubiera dicho a Akane que también estabas metido en el asunto de la rana…

El chico se agitó negando con la cabeza y gruñendo de forma salvaje.

—¡Vamos Ranma, estabas involucrado desde el principio, no digas que no!

Finalmente, Ranma optó por no moverse y callar con la esperanza de que así le liberaran de una vez. Nabiki dejó pasar aún unos segundos, observándole en silencio hasta que volvió a suspirar, de forma cansina esta vez. Procedió a quitarle la red de encima y por fin el chico pudo respirar.

Se incorporó de golpe y quedó sentado sobre la madera, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello y los puños apretados de pura frustración.

—¡Me prometiste que no le harías esto a Akane!

—Yo no hago esa clase de promesas…

—¡Pero, ¿qué es lo que pretendías conseguir?!

—Ayudarte, simplemente… a no ser que quieras darme algo de dinero a cambio —Ranma apoyó las manos en el suelo como si fuera a saltar sobre ella y Nabiki levantó las suyas—. ¡Está bien! Solo quería ver cómo acababa esta historia… ¿Cuáles eran los auténticos sentimientos de Akane? ¡Así podrías haber tomado una decisión, ¿verdad?!

¡No! ¡A él ya no le interesaba usar trampas y ardides tan retorcidos para eso! ¡Había aprendido la lección y había cambiado! O, por lo menos, aspiraba a cambiar. Claro que Nabiki no sabía nada sobre eso…

Ranma se sintió inmediatamente mal. Era su culpa, al fin y al cabo, por haber accedido a sus malas artes una vez.

—Dejémoslo —anunció Nabiki, repentinamente aburrida—. No ha servido de mucho, ¿verdad? Akane no ha caído en la trampa, luego nada ha cambiado —Nabiki se incorporó y se estiró mirando hacia el jardín. Se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua—. Qué lástima que Akane haya sido la única en darse cuenta de que no eras tú de verdad.

_¡Menos mal que se ha dado cuenta!_ Pensó Ranma para sí. No quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si realmente se hubiese creído la historia y después hubiese descubierto el engaño.

—Una auténtica lástima…

Nabiki dejó escapar esas palabras cuando ya le daba la espalda al chico. Atravesó el comedor para recoger su tarro con la rana y lo meció en sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta; casi parecía que le hubiese cogido cariño al animalillo.

_Eso si tuviera corazón…_ pensó Ranma con amargura.

—Oh… —Al mirar hacia abajo se fijó que su ramillete de flores blancas había acabado hecho añicos. No solo lo había aplastado al caer sobre él, el peso de la red y sus continuos tirones habían arrancado todos los pétalos y espachurro los tallos—. Vaya… ¡para una vez que iba a hacer algo bueno!

Ranma amontonó los pedazos con las manos y los recogió. Regresó al jardín y camino hacia al estanque. Soltó los restos de las flores sobre el agua y al contemplar su reflejo se fijó en que algunos se habían quedado pegados a su pecho al caer. Se pasó las manos para apartarlos y al hacerlo recordó súbitamente el desgarrador dolor que había sentido al pensar que Akane le rechazaba.

Hizo una mueca sin querer y apretó el puño.

_No hablaba de mí_ se recordó el chico._ Lo dijo cuando ya sabía que no era esa rana…_

Por desgracia, una diminuta parte egoísta y vanidosa de él mismo seguía oculta al fondo de su mente preguntándose qué habría respondido Akane de haberse creído el embuste de Nabiki.

_Nunca lo sabré _se dijo, resignado. _A diferencia de las otras, ella se dio cuenta de que no era yo… solo ella… _

—¿Solo… ella? —murmuró el chico dándose cuenta de lo que realmente significaba eso. Sintió un estremecimiento que agitó su pequeño cuerpo—. Ella ha sido la única.

Se miró de nuevo en el agua y su reflejo le sonrió.

.

.

Aunque no le dijo nada al respecto, Akane no se quitaba de la cabeza la posibilidad de que su prometido formara parte de la estúpida broma de la rana.

No tenía muy claro cuál era el propósito que perseguía su codiciosa hermana con aquella tontería; a Nabiki Tendo solo le interesaba el dinero o granjearse favores por medio del chantaje, la intimidación y el miedo. Pero con aquello no había logrado nada… Si bien era verdad que no le había salido bien el plan, ¿acaso esperaba que ella, Akane, le diera dinero a cambio de esa fea rana? ¿Pretendía burlarse de ella simplemente? ¿Qué retorcido plan se escondía tras todo eso?

Como sabía muy bien que no podía fiarse de su hermana mayor, Akane la estuvo vigilando después, pero no le pareció que hiciera nada sospechoso que pudiera ir en su contra. Tampoco Ranma actuaba distinto, excepto porque cuando sus ojos se encontraban por casualidad entre las paredes de la casa, el chico permanecía inmutable unos segundos y al final la sonreía.

La sonreía sin más. No con fanfarronería o chulería, sino… sinceramente. Casi con suavidad. Akane se ponía de los nervios y se marchaba, airada, de la habitación en la que estuvieran.

¿Qué pretendían esos dos?

Algo raro estaba ocurriendo y ella era incapaz de descubrirlo.

Finalmente, se retiró en silencio al jardín y se sentó frente al estanque decidida a meditar un poco para librarse de mal humor y los nervios que le agarrotaban los músculos por culpa de tantas sospechas.

¡Que esos dos hicieran lo que quisieran! ¡Pero a ella que la dejaran en paz!

Le costó un buen rato librarse de ese tipo de pensamientos y relajar todo el cuerpo. Se obligó a centrarse en cosas neutras como el piar de los pájaros que dormitaban sobre el canalón de la casa, los débiles chapoteos de los peces que nadaban en el estanque… Al principio, los rostros de su hermana y su prometido aparecían una y otra vez en cuanto comenzaba a relajarse y su cuerpo reaccionaba tensándose de nuevo. Akane respiraba hondo, desfruncía su ceño y soltaba sus hombros encogidos para volver a empezar.

Se concentró en su respiración y después en el movimiento del viento. Su corazón se apaciguó hasta que dejó de notar sus latidos. Repasó su cuerpo mentalmente y comprobó que había conseguido relajarlo por entero.

Estaba tan relajada que incluso oía el siseo de la hierba al mecerse con la brisa, el zumbar de algunos insectos pequeños. Su respiración que se hacía más lenta, más profunda, más agradable…

Por fin estaba imbuida en la relajación y pudo olvidar el motivo por el que se empeñaba en culpar también a Ranma por algo con lo que, seguramente, no había tenido nada que ver. No estaba siendo justa.

La respiración iba y venía, inflaba su pecho y erguía su espalda para después salir lentamente por su boca, su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia abajo, como una gota de lluvia que resbalaba por el cristal de la ventana.

Estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Quería hacer las paces con Ranma, quería…

Entonces, notó una presencia a su lado. No hizo ningún ruido pero ella lo percibió en el mismo instante en que llegó.

Abrió los ojos, soltando el aire y se topó con los enormes ojos azules de su prometido mirándola fijamente, en silencio. Akane estaba ya tan calmada que tardó un poco en reaccionar. Parpadeó un par de veces, confusa y finalmente echó hacia atrás su cuerpo.

Ranma siguió mirándola sin inmutarse.

—¡¿Qué… pasa?! —exclamó la chica, nerviosa. Pero él no respondió, parecía una estatua allí plantado, sin apartar sus ojos de ella—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Por qué me miras así?! —Ranma ladeó la cabeza por fin y sonrió. Akane dio un respingo cuando le vio alargar la mano hacia su rostro y se ruborizó cuando sintió que le rozaba el pelo—. ¿Qué… qué… qué…?

—A mí también me gustan tus ojos —se animó a decir el chico. El corazón de Akane saltó hasta su garganta y no la dejó pronunciar palabra—. Creo que tus ojos son los más bonitos.

La mano del chico se detuvo sobre su pelo, pero no la apartó. Seguía sonriendo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo pero ella estaba convencida de que no lo era; quizás se había quedado dormida mientras meditaba y ahora soñaba… o le había dado un golpe de calor…

¡Era imposible que su prometido le estuviera diciendo eso! ¿Qué sus ojos eran…?

Por fin, Akane tragó saliva y logró arañar algo de voz.

—¿Eh…? —Volvió a tragar, atemorizada—. ¿Qué… dices?

De repente, Ranma apartó la mano y apoyó ambas en el suelo mientras desviaba la mirada con el semblante rojo y del revés.

—Ah… bueno, solo es algo que… he pensado… —balbuceó como solía hacer. Esa actitud más familiar, tranquilizó un poco a la chica—. ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta?

¿Molestarla? No… pero la confundía.

¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Así tan de repente? Akane sabía reaccionar a los insultos, estaba acostumbrada y podía encararlos pero las palabras amables eran otra cosa… Sentía que quería huir lo más lejos posible, pero también quería saber lo que estaba pasando.

_Puede que… este sea el modo en que se le ha ocurrido para hacer las paces…_ Se le ocurrió a ella.

La verdad es que llevaban ya un tiempo sin hablar por lo que había pasado en la heladería. Akane no se había atrevido a sacar el tema porque, después de reflexionar sobre ello, se sentía bastante avergonzada por su comportamiento.

Ranma tampoco era muy bueno pidiendo perdón, así que era lógico pensar que pretendiese arreglar las cosas con ese gesto torpe, aunque cariñoso.

_Bien_ pensó Akane, cogiendo aire. _Lo haré yo._

—Yo… siento lo que pasó en la heladería —reconoció la joven. Se encogió sobre sus rodillas y aplastó sus manos en su regazo—. Lamento si te hice mucho daño. No estuvo bien.

. Es que… me hizo mucha ilusión que me invitaras. Quería que estuviéramos los dos solos y… cuando aparecieron Ukyo y Shampoo diciendo que también las habías invitado a ellas…

—¡Pero no lo hice! —exclamó el chico de inmediato—. ¡Tienes que creerme!

En su momento no le había creído, como nunca lo hacía. Akane no sabía porque le resultaba tan fácil desconfiar de Ranma y pensar mal; quizás porque le resultaba más creíble que hubiese quedado con las tres, en lugar de aceptar la posibilidad de que prefiriese estar con ella a solas.

No obstante, ahora que todo se había calmado y le miraba directamente Akane supo que decía la verdad.

—Siento no haberte creído…

El viento sopló hasta casi silbar en sus oídos. Akane se imaginó que la ráfaga era tan potente que al chocar contra su cuerpo era capaz de llevarse su vergüenza con él.

—También es mi culpa —admitió Ranma—.No pasarían estas cosas si hubiese tomado una decisión desde el principio.

. Esto pasa porque soy… un egoísta.

—¡No, eso no es verdad!

—Sí que es verdad, Akane.

—Bueno, quizás un poco sí…

El chico frunció el ceño para contener el impulso de responder algo indebido. Apretó los labios hasta relajarse y siguió en silencio. Akane le miró de reojo sin poder adivinar lo que estaba pensando hasta que le vio sonreír. Ranma alzó su rostro y el sol iluminó de lleno sus facciones más suaves y calmadas de lo habitual.

—Pero ya no habrá más problemas de ese tipo —anunció—. Ahora ya lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes qué?

—A quien debo elegir.

Akane sintió vértigo, un temblor vertiginoso que se adueñó de su cuerpo. Tuvo que mover las manos y apoyarlas en el suelo para mantenerse erguida.

¿Hablaba de lo que ella creía?

—¿Elegir… dices? —Su propia voz le arañó la garganta al obligarla a pronunciar esas palabras—. ¿T-te… refieres a… elegir una… prometida? —Ranma asintió con entusiasmo y la chica se forzó a coger aire. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas… ¿Ranma se había decidido? ¿Por fin elegiría a una prometida entre todas las demás? ¿Se acabarían las peleas y competiciones absurdas entre ellas?

—¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Akane dio un respingo. ¿Cómo era posible que él sonriera con semejante despreocupación ante algo tan importante? Seguro que lo hacía para burlarse de ella. Le diría que había elegido a otra, seguro, y después se reiría de ella cuando demostrara tristeza o decepción.

¡Pues no pensaba consentirlo!

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué iba a importarme?! —replicó la chica molesta y sacudiéndose la ropa con grandes manotazos—. ¡No es de mi incumbencia! Fue mi padre el que decidió convertirme en tu prometida, no yo. No me importa con quien te cases… ¡Me es totalmente indiferente! En serio, no me importa lo más…

De repente, Ranma alargó un brazo y rodeó la espalda de Akane empujándola hacia él. La chica, sorprendida, soltó un aullido. Se vio atrapada contra el pecho de su prometido que hizo fuerza para sujetarla, aunque ella intentó librarse. La otra mano de Ranma se posó en su nuca y la chica sintió la boca de él pegada a su oreja.

—Aunque digas que te da igual, pienso decírtelo…

—¡No! ¡No quiero oírlo! —Los brazos de Akane estaban atorados entre sus cuerpos y aunque quiso mover sus piernas para liberarse o patear algo que le sirviera para tal fin, fue imposible. Se supo totalmente atrapada y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas rabiosas que apenas sí pudo contener.

—He decidido que elegiré a…

—¡No! ¡Ranma, basta!

—…_A quien más quiero_.

Akane parpadeó, confusa y dejó de luchar.

_¿Qué?_

Ranma la soltó con cuidado y la miró con el rostro colorado, pero la chica achicó los ojos sin comprender.

—¿Y esa quién es? —preguntó, casi sin darse cuenta.

Ranma espatarró los ojos y tras unos instantes de incredulidad, suspiró poniéndolos en blanco. Le lanzó una mirada de fastidio a la chica que tenía delante al tiempo que le daba un golpecito en la frente con el dedo.

Akane volvió a aullar de forma exagerada y el chico se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero mira que llegas a ser tonta…

—¿Tonta yo? ¡Tonto tú que nunca hablas claro!

—¡Estaba más que claro! ¡Pero nunca prestas atención!

—¡Claro que lo hago, idiota! ¡Venga, dilo de una vez!

—¡Ahora no pienso decírtelo! ¡Te quedas sin saberlo!

—Serás…

.

.

Nodoka suspiró entornando los ojos y arrugando sus finos labios.

Los gritos de su hijo y su prometida ascendían desde el jardín y se colaban por la ventana abierta del cuarto de este. Nodoka arreglaba el futón de su hijo mientras miraba su fiel katana, apoyada en la pared. Sacudía la cabeza y volvía a mirarla.

Por un momento había pensado que tal vez… Pero no.

Quizás aún eran demasiado niños como para saber lo que sentían de verdad el uno por el otro.

—¿Qué? ¿Siguen sin entenderse esos dos?

Nodoka alzó la mirada y miró a la persona que se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta. Sacudió la cabeza por tercera vez y se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—A veces parece que nunca lo harán…

—No se desespere, tía. Diría que todo esto les ha hecho reflexionar.

—Ranma lo ha pasado muy mal.

—Pero ahora tiene más claros sus sentimientos.

Nodoka se mordió el labio inferior. En su dulce semblante apareció una arruguita de irritación.

—Yo no quería que mi hijo sufriera tanto —declaró la mujer y su rostro se ruborizó—. No debí hacerte caso, Nabiki. Este plan tuyo no ha servido de nada.

—Al menos nos ha servido para librarnos de Ukyo y Shampoo por una temporada —afirmó la chica encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, al final Ranma se ha comportado como un auténtico hombre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, menos mal… —Nodoka se puso en pie y se asomó a la ventana. Los chicos seguían sobre el suelo, discutiendo a viva voz cada vez más encolerizados. La mujer volvió a resoplar. Nabiki se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa ladina.

—Quizás podríamos…

—No —La cortó Nodoka—. No más trucos, ni estratagemas. De ahora en adelante dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso… y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—Bueno… —Nabiki alargó su sonrisa, distraída—. Ya veremos.

—¿Disculpa, querida? —La joven giró el rostro y se dio cuenta de que su tía tenía la katana en sus manos. Un ligero filo del metal se escapaba por encima de la funda. Nodoka sonreía de forma letal—. Es que no te he oído bien…

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Les dejaremos en paz! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo que usted diga, tía!

—Muy bien, querida —Nodoka volvió a soltar la katana y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Nabiki. Suavemente la apartó de la ventana—. Venga, nos ayudarás a Kasumi y a mí con la cena. ¡Que ya va siendo hora!

—Sí, sí.

. .::.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Y llegó el final ^^ Aquí tenéis el desenlace de esta pequeña historia que surgió de la idea más absurda que jamás se me ha ocurrido. Espero que a pesar de eso y su brevedad os haya gustado, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y a todas las que habéis llegado hasta aquí, especialmente si seguís apoyando mis historias desde que colgué mi primer one-shot sobre Ranma. No sería lo mismo sin vosotros ;-)**

**Y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a los que me habéis dejado una bonita review alegrándome estos días con vuestras palabras de ánimo:**

Marisol Salinas: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! Jaja, Ranma sabe, como tú dices, pero no sería él si no pusiera un poco de resistencia a admitirlo, incluso ante sí mismo, ¿no? Pues tu deseo se cumplió, ¿qué te pareció la reacción de Akane? No sé si di en el clavo con lo que vosotros esperabais o imaginabais que ocurriría, la verdad. ¡Con lo de que Akane fue a verlo mientras dormía acertaste totalmente! Supuse que la Akane auténtica del manga haría algo así para salvar su orgullo y no dejar de lado a su prometido ^^ ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero que el desenlace haya sido también de tu agrado. Besotes y gracias por leer

Ranma84: Jajajaja. No se lo ha comido nadie, aunque seguimos sin saber qué hizo Shampoo con la ranita Ranma. ¡Lo dejo a vuestra imaginación! Espero que te haya gustado el final y de nuevo, gracias por apoyar otra de mis historias. Besotes y hasta pronto.

Frida-chan: ¡Muchas gracias, Frida-chan! Me encantan tus reviews ^^ Es interesante lo que cuentas sobre el amor y lo importante que es saber también los sentimientos del otro, pero no siempre se sabe porque el otro te lo diga; hay muchas formas de demostrar amor y para mí, en el manga, Akane lo hace en muchas ocasiones aunque el tontorrón de Ranma nunca se dé cuenta. Me parece que él sí es de las personas que necesitan que se lo digan no, ¡que se lo chillen! Jajaja, aunque he intentado que en esta historia se fuera haciendo consciente de los gestos de Akane, a su ritmo y de lo que significan. Espero que el final te haya gustado y estoy deseando saber tu opinión. ¡Te mando muchos besotes por tus reviews y tu apoyo! Bye ^^

Marilole: ¡Hola! Ay, ¿odiaste a Akane…? ¡Si todos sabemos que siempre va de dura pero en el fondo no es capaz de guardar rencor! Bueno, me alegra que al final te animaras a seguir leyendo esta historia (y te agradezco que leyeras las otras y todo tu apoyo). Tampoco le dejó en coma… solo estaba muy magullado y no fue ella sola, las otras prometidas también colaboraron un poco. Quizás me pasé un pelín jaja… pero espero que este nuevo capítulo haya ayudado a que redimas a esta Akane y te haya gustado el desenlace de la historia :-) Besotes y nos vemos pronto ^^

Hatsuhana: Jajaja, ¡no es tan tarde! Aún faltaba el final. La verdad es que sí, ha sido un golpe directo al orgullo y ego masculino, pero ha sido un golpe para que espabile y ahora tiene las cosas más claras, ¿no? ¡Gracias! Desde que se me ocurrió lo de la rana supe que solo Nabiki podría hacer algo así XD. La ranita que se quedó Shampoo… sinceramente creo que se la llevó hasta la aldea de las amazonas donde, tristemente, descubrió que era una rana ordinaria y Shampoo se encontró compuesta y sin novio. A lo mejor Moose aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar un acercamiento, jajaja. ¡Gracias por tu review! Te mano un abrazo muy fuerte y nos vemos =)

MaGonaz: ¡Si te ha inspirado para tu propio fic me parece bien! Me puedes poner en agradecimientos, jajaja. Total, nosotros le estamos "robando" los personajes y la historia a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. ¡Gracias por tus palabras y por leer! ¡Besotes!

Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Jajajaja, por aquí hay mucho fan de Nabiki, creo yo… Pero Ranma es fuerte y puede con todo lo que le echen, jajaja. ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste y espero que haya sido así con el final. ¡Muchos besotes! ^^

Heather Ran: ¿Algo estúpido? ¿En esta serie? ¡¿Qué dices?! Jajaja, con lo astuta que es Nabiki, siempre sale con alguna buena idea, retorcida pero buena. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te siga gustando y espero saber tu opinión del final. ¡Besotes! ^^

Jorge Eleria: ¡Hola Jorge! ¡Gracias por tus palabras! ¡¿A Nabiki?! Eso sería demasiado sorprendente incluso para mi alocada imaginación, aunque ya hay un capítulo donde Nabiki intenta robarle el prometido a su hermana, así que… ¡Gracias por apoyar esta historia leyéndola! Te mando un abrazo

Arialice: ¡Hola! A mí es que cuanto más largos sean los textos, más me gustan, así que así los escribo también. Pero aquí está ya la actualización, espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia. ¡Gracias por leer! Y nos vemos en la próxima historia

SARITANIMELOVE: Me da la sensación de que más de uno por aquí está disfrutando mucho con el golpe que ha sufrido el orgullo Saotome. No digo que no le hiciera falta, pero vamos… Jajajaja. Siempre he pensado que el amor de Ukyo podía ser, quizás más auténtico que el de Shampoo, al fin y al cabo, solo quiere casarse con él por una ley de su aldea… pero a pesar de eso, solo hay una prometida que le conozca lo suficiente como para amarlo de verdad. ¿Y qué te pareció la reacción de Akane? Espero que el final te haya gustado, me muero por saber lo que piensas. ¡Besotes y nos vemos en la siguiente historia!

Yuya: ¡Hola, Yuya! Gracias por tus palabras ^^ Te agradezco tu comentario, sí que creo que entiendo lo que dices. La verdad es que cuando estás escribiendo un fic cuesta mucho mantener las personalidades de los personajes fieles a la historia original, sobretodo si quieres escribir aquello que no viste en el anime. Obviamente, la mayoría de los fics sobre Ranma y Akane muestran su relación más romántica, los personajes cambian y a veces, sin darte cuenta, dejan de ser ellos. Pero por aquí yo he leído muchos fanfics geniales en los que tanto Ranma como Akane evolucionan, se vuelven más maduros y románticos y siguen siendo ellos ^^ Me hace mucha ilusión que reconozcas a los personajes del anime en mi historia y te doy las gracias por tu apoyo. Gracias por todas tus reviews y espero que el desenlace te haya gustado, hayas reconocido a Akane igual que al resto y nos vemos en la siguiente historia. ¡Besotes!

Llek BM: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes el último capítulo, espero que te haya gustado ^^. ¡Un abrazo!

Kaysachan: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Me pareció interesante lo de descartar prometidas por medio de un truco, me alegro que os esté gustando la idea a vosotros también. Es verdad que al principio Akane ha sido dada de lado, pero espero que el final te haya gustado ^^ Justamente eso es lo que yo veía en la serie; a las otras prometidas como locas declarándole su amor mientras por lo bajini siempre usaban trucos para intentar engañarle o hechizarle para que se casara con ellas. Mientras que Akane no dice nada, no hace grandes gestos románticos pero ella… tiene su propia manera de demostrar sus sentimientos. ¡Y Ranma tenía que darse cuenta! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. ¡Espero te guste el final! Y nos vemos en la siguiente historia.

**Espero que todos hayáis disfrutado esta historia y espero volver a veros en nuevas historias sobre Ranma. ¡Gracias!**

**Besotes para todos.**

**;-)**


End file.
